BB:TH: Unlimited Eternity
by RyokoMist
Summary: sequel to "Batman Beyond:The Hunted". Peace is destroyed at the rise of a new threat: Brainiac's back! Max is sent to the past& must team up with the JLU to find what they missed& save the future!Terry/Max   Batman Beyond/Justice Leage Unlimited crossover
1. Preface: What Once Was I

Hey everybody! It's finally here! The sequel to my story Batman Beyond: The Hunted". I promised you I would do it, and I have! Took me longer than i originally expected but here we are! Now this is just a short preface because I still have to wrap up "Queen Kobra", but i will still work on this! Chapter one will be coming soon! I'm so exicted, and i hope you guys like what i have in store for our characters. You can join my facebook group (find the address on my profile) where i will be keeping tabs and updating character profiles. Would you guys like me to make a fb page as well? so you can join much easier? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review! ~RyokoMist

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

Preface: What Once Was part I

_The light was bright, the sound echoing from it much too loud causing Saber's frame it immediately shrink back in overwhelming fear of what she couldn't truly see. It couldn't be safe. "Max!" A set of hands suddenly grab hold of the panther blooded heroine by the shoulders and flings her around roughly. Batman peers deep into her eyes with a mixture of desperation, love and painful longing. What had to happen next disturbed and worried him more than anything, any danger, that the hero had ever faced before. Yet although the Dark Knight didn't want to do this, the only part of reason within his mind that urged him onward was the fact that she would be safe from the danger that the future had to face. That made it easier, easier than it should have been. "You have to go."_

"_No!" Saber yells against the rush of the extreme wind. Terror filled her countenance as Batman places his palm against her cheek._

"_If anybody can find the link – it's you."_

"_I won't go alone! I can't!" she pleas shrilly. "You have to come with me!" The rocks layered within the cave in once protection begin to fall, crashing on the ground heavily as the bats fly off with loud screeches in evasive maneuvers from the plummeting dangers. The manor would be lost soon. Another brutal tremor shakes the foundation, forcing them to sway uncontrollably as Batman shields Saber. Bruce yells from the computer impatiently, "TERRY!"_

_Batman pulls Saber into his arms with excessive force, holding her tight enough to remember her touch, her scent, her warmth for possibly one last time. "Not this time," he whispers in her ear. In a swift gesture the hero slams his lips against hers and then pushes Saber back hard into her portal just as it begins to close. All that remained was the sight of the light closing around Batman – a sorrowed expression burning across the Man of Vengeance's face –and a boulder falling towards him…and the echo of Saber's scream yelling his name; hand reaching for something that was no longer there._

_To Be Continued…_


	2. What Once Was II

Here it is: the first official chapter to The Hunted sequel. I'm sure the preface had you guys curious as to what was going on. Remember, these characters are going to be OOC seeing as how it is a sequel and the characters are now a bit older than they were before. Anyways, please review - i'd like to know if you guys are pleased! ~RyokoMist

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

What Once Was part II

Her foot taps against the hardened floor in growing agitation as Max's eyes shift upwards to the digital clock hanging above the main reception desk boldly. She then lets out a huff and looks around the lobby some more while her long nails thrum upon her folded arms impatiently. "I'm going to kill him," she finally growls out.

"Now, now. That's not nice," Bruce coos although his voice held a tint of pleasure within it as the old man tugs at the collar of his suit uncomfortably. "I'm sure Terry has a _good_ excuse _this_ time for being late…or at least abandoning us." Wayne grins to himself at the memory of the last few instances when McGinnis never showed up…and at Max's wild reaction. Oh how he hoped to see something like that again. He needed some excitement in his life.

"Since when did you start defending him?

"Since you came in the picture," Bruce responds, adjusting his hold on the old man's cane, nodding at the passersby.

Max rolls her eyes, however unable to suppress a giggle. "And The Joker said you had no sense of humor," she muses.

"I'm a man of many talents."

"Maybe, but _funny_ definitely isn't one of them…not unless you can call sadism humor."

"I swear you're hanging around the kid way too much. Anyways, let's head on up – there's no telling what trouble that boy has gotten himself into…though I'm sure it's nothing like what you'll have in store for him," Bruce adds hopefully.

The two head towards the elevator with another group of people as Maxine states with a sigh, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did this on purpose…the two of you are so much alike after all." Bruce snorts, attempting not to be offended. The elevator ascends as the lights flash upon the people in almost hypnotic waves before coming to a halt and opening up into a large conference room surrounded in body guards dressed down in black and looking back and forth at one another nervously while the ones they were protecting were much more relaxed; probably feeling big headed on the abilities of the guards – Max could take them all out in a few minutes. Many of the seats were already taken while the others were filling up. The body count of the Wayne-Powers Industries council members had grown significantly, seeing as how many of the chair holders were now involving their own family in the powerful business. Max pulls along the jacket of her cream pants suit, smoothing the fabric along neatly before walking with Bruce towards their end of the table. She hated this – but it was part of her job, and was an excellent cover up. They reach the head end of the table and a growl immediately reverberates in her throat at the sight of Paxton standing there possessively. So he thought he could take the CEO's chair, did he? Well, he shared that much in common with his father.

Paxton's gaze meets hers as he declares with arms outstretched in a welcome that everyone was sure he did not possess, "Ah, Maxine Wayne. What a pleasure to see you again, my dear. And dear old Bruce too!" Bruce's seemingly natural scowl deepens.

"Paxton," both acknowledge monotonously.

"Well," Paxton states. "Don't just stand there. Sit. The meeting is about to begin."

"Thank you, Max says, hand clutching the CEO's chair and giving Powers a threatening stare. The young power hungry man smiles sheepishly and steps away to allow Bruce into his seat. Max pulls out a chair beside the elder.

"Oh," Paxton states in a sly tone to Max, "here alone? Isn't the boy coming as well?"

Bruce sighs. "My son, you mean?"

"But ofcourse. How could we forget the long lost son?" Paxton sneers with an upraised brow. Here was the story, the cover up: Terry was the long lost son of Bruce Wayne by no means other than artificial insemination. Quite an interesting story the Wayne's had to create after Paxton's prying discovered Terry to be a descendant of Bruce. As the cover up goes: Bruce donated some of his…genetics to a sperm bank and Mary McGinnis – who was having difficulty getting pregnant at the time – went to get inseminated without her current husband's knowledge, just to provide Warren with a child. Not long after she was with child. Wayne took in Terry after his "father's" murder, then discovered the truth and accepted McGinnis as the son he never had…in terms of speaking. Poor Paxton had hoped to destroy Wayne with this "discovery"; but failed miserably since it only made the old man's popularity grow.

"My _**husband**_," Max corrects between locked jaws, "is very busy with other work, and will not be coming. Now let's get to business shall we?"

Paxton nods eyeing the young beauty sinisterly as he takes in the sight of her full breast – coughing to keep his mind momentarily under control. Ever since he first laid eyes on her at that banquet years ago it was no mystery how much the young Powers craved for Max; and he naturally could care less about her being married – though it did prove its difficulties. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen," he says aloud gaining everyone's attention. "I'd like to welcome you all – and give a special acknowledgment to Mr. Wayne, who managed to make it out here today along with his beautiful daughter Maxine McGinnis-Wayne, who" Paxton adds with an obviously forced smile, "has begun preparations for taking over the rights alongside Terrence of Wayne-Powers."

There is a brief round of applause before he continues, "Although relations with Wayne-Powers has proven successful across the country and world, there's still the issue with Mexico."

Wayne asks, "Same complaints?"

Paxton nods causing Max to interrupt. "And these complaints consist of what, exactly?"

"The same as before."

Max leans back in her chair. "In that case, I don't blame them." The board members look at her strangely and whisper amongst one another. "Dumping waster in their waters, in any waters, is wrong."

Paxton crosses his hands, arguing innocently, "It's just a little river."

"A little river that practically travels through the entire country. The toxins are killing their water and food. You're destroying them. I propose to put the toxins to better use. You suits think just because there are scrapings left over, they have to be tossed. That's not true. Recycle the material, see what other benefits it can bring; major or minor. You save money, won't have to worry about angry clients, and can receive praise for being environmentally friendly. The originality of Wayne Enterprises was to help people. But since the name Powers got thrown in the title," Max declares boldly, "we've been doing the opposite."

Paxton smirks, more than pleased and turned on by her defensive response, clapping his hands together in an almost mocking praise. "Interesting diagnosis, Maxine. It seems promising. Shall we put it to a vote?"

**********Max kicks off her shoes at the door and walks into the main living room, plopping upon the couch heavily with a groan. She was tired. Board meetings were a waste of time to her – they did nothing except sit and toss the same ideas back and forth without _never_ coming to a decision. With an exuberant sigh the young woman rolls on her stomach and buries her face into the pillow enjoying the sensation of her muscles easing out of tension. The patter of Bruce's cane vanishes along with the scratches of Ace's nails upon the hardwood down the hall. "Heard you got the board to pass your suggestion."

Max's shoulders stiffen. "Press hasn't released a statement yet so how you find out?" Silence is the answer. "I swear to God, Terry!" Max yells, forcing her gaze up and staring at the man standing just inches from her. "If you're going to hear everything inside a suit, do it without camouflage and the bat insignia!"

"C'mon Max," Terry protests, going on the other side of Max and sitting beside her. "Don't be mad. I _was_ running late."

"It's not fair, Terry."

McGinnis pulls Maxine over onto her back and climbs on top of her, nestling his frame between her legs and caressing his wife's face with gentle strokes of his fingertips; eyeing her in admiration. "There has to be some kind of instinctual thing in there that enjoyed telling off Paxton without me being in the room." Max pouts and Terry chuckles, kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry baby. I love you."

Max sighs – unable to stay angry any longer. She couldn't stand the fact that no matter how hard the young woman tried it seemed virtually impossible to remain upset at Terry. Sometimes it still seemed unbelievable: the realization that here they were (Max 24 and Terry 25) married for three years, living in Wayne Manor, and taking hold of Wayne Enterprises…and protecting the streets of Gotham as Batman and Saber. It was a simple decision really, getting married. After all the couple had been through Terry just couldn't hold out any longer. She was the girl he always wanted by his side – and he would spend as much time on this earth with her as was humanly possible. The wedding had been small, yet grand by standards…i.e. Chelsea Cunningham. Chelsea planned the wedding naturally and ensured _everyone_ from the high school was there. They had it in a large old Cathedral down in old Gotham, the perfect location once it was did up.

Everybody was there – including the press once the news of Wayne's blood son and "daughter" were getting hitched leaked out. There were some uninvited guests…Paxton. And even Max's old family dared to show face. When the invitations had initially been sent out they'd immediately declined to attend. But when they learned who Max was marrying and his connection to the Wayne name the Gibson's found it appropriate to come and raise hell – hell which Maxine quickly extinguished at the reception. The wedding was the best day of her life – and the newlyweds honeymooned briefly on a private island that Bruce owned and practically forgot existed. Maxine McGinnis-Wayne…even now Max shivered at the new name that was now hers – shivered in pleasure.

Life was good. Their love was pure – and even Terry's once fear had diminished significantly; or at least as much as possible for the paranoid young man.

B just then a violent tremor strikes the house interrupting Max's thoughts and the sudden romantic atmosphere that had aroused amongst the two; shaking it ferociously enough to tilt the couch over. Terry stares at Max in utter shock once they recover from the fall, his arms wrapped around his wife protectively. "Bruce," he whispers.

"Just fine," the old man answers as he suddenly appears around the corner looking at them with a strange emotion. "Come with me, now," he declares, leading them towards the old grandfather clock and finally down the old staircase into the midst of the cave. He ignores their questions and pleas as he hobbles forth to the computer – punching in some keys and frowning at the screen before changing direction towards a set of pillars underneath a tarp.

Terry asks warily, "Bruce, what's that."

"Hopefully we won't need it," the original Batman answers to himself more so them. "Go downtown – that appears to be the source of the disturbance."

The husband and wife duo exchange nervous glances but do as their told: changing immediately into their heroic attire and mounting their vehicles (Terry within the batcar, and Max wrapping her perfect legs around a motorcycle sensually enough for her husband to become distracted and hope the disturbance minor; the things he would do to that body when they got home…). They weren't exactly sure of what could possibly have their father on edge – and the mere realization that Bruce was on edge _period_ was enough to throw them for an uncomfortable loop; enough to get them on serious alert. They fly out from the cave and onto the road and into the streets of Gotham.

"Baby," Saber says through the microphone within her helmet as they race through the streets passing numerous onlookers and fleeing citizens, "it's got me worried."

"Don't be," Batman responds, turning his head towards her. "I'm sure it's nothing. Bruce probably took a water pill or something."

"Nothing, especially not a water pill, makes Bruce Wayne turn into a ghost."

"Saber, don't-oh my God!" Batman pulls back on the throttle after having finally looked ahead, bringing the car to an automatic halt as Saber's bike screeches to a stop as well. The top of the bat car opens up and Batman stands with wide eyes and mouth gaped open in disbelief.

Saber removes her helmet, dropping it to the ground in sheer terror as a shiver runs through her body with such force the heroine's body trembles visibly. "What…What the hell…_is_ that thing?"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. In Time

Ha! It has now officially begun! This is where things get interesting! Okie doke, imma let yall read and please, reviews are welcomed! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

In Time

They were caught off guard, completely lost at what was before them. Downtown was in shambles as the people fled for their very lives: buildings destroyed, debris and smoke and countless bodies (some struggling others not moving at all) strewn across the streets and sidewalk. Fires blazed in deadly pockets without control as utter chaos erupted throughout the city – though news crews continued to report as must of the hysteria as they possibly could. Either they were extremely brave and dedicated…or they were complete fools with a death wish; the latter was more likely. Yet this sight was not what brought Saber and Batman to pause. No. It was the thing that was placed directly in the center of it all: a large robotic-like beast standing at least two or three stories tall shielded in what appeared to be a nearly impenetrable metal. It walked on four pod like legs with lasers shooting forth from its eyes and striking objects below with explosively detrimental results. The head was shaped like a bullet donning a strange cyborg-like face, the ground shaking with each step it took.

But this was once again not the only reason for the heroes fear. No, it was more. Sure they'd taken down many foes before – but this creature was familiar. Much too familiar. There was only one being in the entire universe that Bruce had mentioned countless times in bitter whispers that held the similar poise and appearance and methods as this thing did. A terrible monster who cared about nothing else except for itself, and who would willingly destroy lives and worlds simply because _it_ thought that was the best thing. That was the fate of Krypton, after all. And the same fate that he had tried to bestow upon Earth and its people. Yes. Only one monster could ever want to bring about the end of all that the two had cherished. And while he wasn't as terror evoking as the fiend Darkseid, this…thing was enough to still make them worry…and even afraid.

It couldn't be…and yet everything pointed to it – to _him_. "Is that-?" Saber begins fearfully.

Batman swallows the lump in his throat, whispering in awe and stating aloud the fact that they now must face and come to terms with: "Brainiac." Even as the Dark Knight said the name it still felt incredibly wrong; strange. This must be what Bruce was so upset about. Saber's gaze shifts to him incredulously with unbelief though she didn't know why and the female makes a bounding leap worthy of her panther DNA, landing atop the Bat's ride and approaching him.

"That's not possible! Brainiac, and all his freaking reincarnations were destroyed long ago. The League ensured that!"

"Obviously not!" the Batman scoffs a bit more hotly than he intended. "Well no matter what version of him this is, we've got to stop this thing. Are you with me?" He squeezes her hand.

"To the ends of the earth," she purrs in response. They both nod at each other, then spring forth into the assault. Batman pulls out his explosive bataraangs, tossing them with splendid aim as the grenades sick to the robot's skin and blow – causing the attack vessel to tilt and fall heavily upon a building; leveling it without much problem. Saber dashes forward towards the enemy through the cloudy smoke of the destruction and climbs upon its frame in hopes of detecting some sort of weak spot. Unable to find one however she goes for the next best thing: the eyes. With a yell the heroine's claws are bared and they crack and break through the glass as she swipes at it angrily, gaining view of the controller inside: the skin, those unmistakable circular icons upon his forehead that were attached with wiring which linked him with the robot he drove as they both let out a cry of pain from Saber's attack. So it was true: Brainiac was alive – and was looking completely re-amped and ready to go.

A crack of her whip a few moments later and the laced leather finds itself around Brainiac's neck before wheeling him in like a fish – a cybernetic scream escapes from his metal lips once she slices his chest open; the claw marks wide and deep, revealing his inner wiring as they spark and hang loose. That couldn't be healthy.

But the once presumed dead villain wasn't going to go down easily. He reaches back for the controls yanking and the giant robot suddenly shifts upward – throwing Saber's footing off as Batman yells her name in surprise more than anything else. Saber regains herself and flips her frame in midair before landing smoothly on all fours on the street, a fierce panther-like roar electrifying the air enough to frighten even the civilians they were protecting, eyes narrow into deadly slits. The large machine regains its foot hold and Brainiac's voice resounds over the speakers. "I see even now you humans try to stop the power that is Brainiac."

"I," Saber yells, "am no human!"

"Noted," Brainiac says. "Yet I doubt that matters. To me, you are still an insignificant grain of cellular dust in the vast desert of the universe. I have battled many life forms much stronger than you: aliens, demigods…and have still prevailed. What can you, a boy in a suit, and a girl with blood of a mere mortal _animal_, do to me?"

Batman lands beside his wife and prepares more bataraangs in his palms, readying his stance for the next move. Bruce was right – the filthy computer rat sure loved to exalt himself! "Yeah, and you've still gotten your internal processors handed to you; you and your kids or family, or reincarnations or whatever the hell you want to call it. Seems to me," the Dark Knight adds with a smirk, "that you're nothing more than an old worn down computer that needs a good bat virus to crash you."

The lasers of the weapon power up and aim themselves directly at the two heroes. "Regardless of your whimsical attempts – you are no match for me." The laser fires…

*********The door to the bat cave opens as the futuristic batmobile zooms inside at sickening speed before screeching to an immediate stop on its platform and the top opens up, Batman stepping out with Max in his arms. They look around briefly before hopping down and approaching the main computer. ''Bruce?" Terry calls, yanking off his cowl and shifting his attention around the perimeter while Saber looks back nervously for the bat cave entrance. She was sure they weren't followed, but the thought of the possibility still irked her.

"Where is he?" she asks, voice rising in pitch.

"Relax," the old man's voice resounds from a darkened corner, Ace whining beside him. "I'm still alive." Bruce steps out of the shadows and raises a brow. "Where's your motorcycle?"

Saber blushes nervously. "I needed something to damage his lasers…it was the only thing usable that I could throw."

Bruce sighs. "I know you have inhuman strength now – but I spent a lot of time on that bike."

Terry intercedes, rolling his eyes. "You've got, like, 50 more. Enough. Brainiac is back, and I've got a feeling that you already figured that out."

Wayne says nothing at first, only eyes the boy with annoyance; then heads towards the computer and punches in some keys as files and images and charts flash upon the screen, causing Terry and his wife to approach and read as much as they could. "It all started (the blatant stuff) about…30 years ago – the true beginning? Sometime during my employment with the League," the old man explains. "I may be retired, but I'm never completely out of the game. Out of all of the remaining original members of the JLU I'm the only one who still watches and listens. The kids of this current Justice League come to me a lot more than you would think. Clark can't do it all alone…he didn't start the League by himself and everyone knows that – and they know that I'm always going to be five steps ahead on everything they do _before_ they do it."

He presses another key and the screen flashes more images. He continues, "Thirty years ago I noticed something irregular taking place within an old governmental facility…and if you want to know, it was Cadmus. Now the League had kept a particularly close eye on Cadmus and every single bit of research they've been involved in – especially after the whole 'Superboy' fiasco. Sure Cadmus has proven its usefulness – but they've also been a big pain in the League's side; and even at times our greatest enemy in ways of speaking. We have a love, hate, relationship as I'm sure you've guessed. In any event, though the organization claimed to be staying on the right side of the tracks I found it peculiar for an abandoned and non-functioning facility of over twenty years to suddenly regain life without the slightest bit of notice before hand.

"So, I dug: checked out every bit of information I could get on that particular building – what they were supposed to be doing there, what they were _really_ doing there. Everything my contacts could tell me plus what they couldn't." Bruce smiles, "I'm that good at what I do. That's when I noticed a similarity in a piece of material there. Cadmus had somehow obtained pieces and hardware and even programming of Brainiacs 1 and 3. Of course the data was far more advanced than they could decipher – so rather than destroying the pieces they'd collected the fools let it sit. The worst thing they could have possibly done since they managed to keep it plugged in. The Brainiac managed to remain quiet, but silence is deadly. The robot learned, evolved, had slowly begun to rebuild itself virtually, mentally, until the physical aspect even became evident.

"But I've got reason to believe that even this all started before that, in the past. Brainiac more than likely let this happen; perhaps that was his plan after all: to be destroyed only to return and evolve into something greater. It would take time naturally, but Brainiac is patient; a quality that made him an even more dangerous foe than most – you have to be in order to get the best results in what you want. I can't prove that of course, but I have my beliefs."

Terry shakes his head and slams his palm against the young man's forehead. "So hold the hell up. You knew all along that Brainiac was making itself all super-y and not even once did you say a word about it? That's like saying you overheard Darkseid saying when and exactly when he would annihilate the earth and say nothing about it!"

Bruce narrows his brows. "Believe me, that's nothing alike. In any event I wasn't entirely sure – now I am, it's that simple."

Saber holds herself protectively before asking breathily, "So just what are we supposed to do? We couldn't stop him."

Bruce walks away from the computer and towards the tarp-covered pillars, removing the covering and revealing some kind of machine. "The future Justice League with the help of Superman and myself will assemble and try to figure things out. In the meantime, this had to start back in time somewhere that the Justice League missed. This is a portal made by none other than the people of Apokolips. It has its uses. I need one of you, if not both, to go to the past and stop this from happening - or else the world will only look forward to its end." Without another word Bruce touches a set of dials on the side of one of the arched pillars and the time machine immediately begins to come to life with loud swirling and rushing wind and a blinding wave of light.

Terry eyes his wife hard, watching her confused frame. He wanted to protect her. Keep her safe. The tremors start once again as the group braces themselves. The chaos was coming this way. Ace growls from the corner, eyeing the direction of the bat cave opening with bared fangs. McGinnis bites his lips. Could Brainiac actually have come this far? If so they would have to do this quick: the possibility of him picking up on the interference created by the portal was far too great. "You go."

"What?" Max demands, turning an unexplainable gaze towards him. He couldn't be serious? She shifts her pupils momentarily for the portal and feels her heart drop.

The light was bright, the sound echoing from it much too loud causing Saber's frame it immediately shrink back in overwhelming fear of what she couldn't truly see. It couldn't be safe. "Max!" A set of hands suddenly grab hold of the panther blooded heroine by the shoulders and flings her around roughly. Batman peers deep into her eyes with a mixture of desperation, love and painful longing. What had to happen next disturbed and worried him more than anything, any danger, that the hero had ever faced before. Yet although the Dark Knight didn't want to do this, the only part of reason within his mind that urged him onward was the fact that she would be safe from the danger that the future had to face. That made it easier, easier than it should have been. "You have to go."

"No!" Saber yells against the rush of the extreme wind. Terror filled her countenance as Batman places his palm against her cheek.

"If anybody can find the link – it's you."

"I won't go alone! I can't!" she pleas shrilly. "You have to come with me!" The rocks layered within the cave in once protection begin to fall, crashing on the ground heavily as the bats fly off with loud screeches in evasive maneuvers from the plummeting dangers. The manor would be lost soon. Another brutal tremor shakes the foundation, forcing them to sway uncontrollably as Batman shields Saber. Bruce yells from the computer impatiently, "TERRY!"

Batman pulls Saber into his arms with excessive force, holding her tight enough to remember her touch, her scent, her warmth for possibly one last time. "Not this time," he whispers in her ear. In a swift gesture the hero slams his lips against hers and then pushes Saber back hard into her portal just as it begins to close. All that remained was the sight of the light closing around Batman – a sorrowed expression burning across the Man of Vengeance's face –and a boulder falling towards him…and the echo of Saber's scream yelling his name; hand reaching for something that was no longer there.

Gone. Everything was gone. Saber/Max opens her eyes as nothing but white light surrounded her. The sound pushes through her ears as she feels a scream mount within her throat. She looks over, shocked to see Ace floating there beside her, paws kicking at the nothing air. How did he-? She remembers then: seeing Bruce manage to pick up the Great Dane and throw the dog through the portal as well. Saber reaches out and grabs the collar and pulls the beast into her arms, hugging it with a whine on her lips. "Terry!" She cried loudly. Just within that moment the light grows darker and suddenly the feline humanoid is spat out and falls upon a hard metallic like floor, still holding Ace close before lifting head and catching sight of the portal as it closes – reaching for it and screaming one last time in utter heartbreak with tears seeping through the eyes of her cowl, "TERRY!" The light fades and closes, leaving nothing…nothing but the feeling of eyes on her.

Saber turns her head and gasps in surprise, rising to her knees and staring at the multitude of faces gawking at her. Her eyes look upward to a reinforced glass ceiling and siding and taking in full view of an abundance of stars. Ace tenses at her side as a man in an all silver suit with red gloves and boots and the red outline of what appeared to be some kind of star in the center of his chest begins to move towards her, stepping up the slight steps of the platform with an outstretched palm. But Saber was not so welcoming, not after her terrifying journey. With her claws scratching into the hard floor she arches her back slightly and releases an intimidating growl, fangs bared, ending with a threatening hiss; enough to cause the approacher to stop short with confusion on his face. A man dressed like Robin Hood smirks and whistles in impressiveness.

"Excuse me?" a voice says from above. "It's alright." Superman looks down on her, and Saber panics. Yes the girl had been successfully sent to the past, but it was obviously some kind of shock – more than likely due to the components of travel. In any event she leaps up and tries to make a run for it, noting Ace leaping forward at Flash who dodges speedily.

"Whoa! Down boy! Bad dog! BAD DOG! Hold it Cujo!" the Flash cries out once he realizes the dog had no intention of stopping its assault. Sure he could probably just outrun him, but this freaking beast was terrifying.

Saber ducks from each set of hands that reach out for her, knocking some back with force. She was fast, she was strong, she was scared. Saber wraps her arms around a built in computerized desk, yanking it up from its foundation and tossing it straight for the crowd – only for it to be punched away by the fist of Superman himself. Saber growls, digging her nails into the wall and scaling it quickly – hearing the voices of awe from below – when a voice hollers up, "Hey!" Saber looks down and hisses in hatred as she sees her dog trapped inside a green box wielded by an African American man…damn Lantern.

"Kid," another voice states from closer; much closer. Before she can react Hawkgirl's hand extends and grabs Saber's arm, tossing her off the wall and watches her plummet to the ground, grunting in interest to see the strange girl land stealthily on her hands and front balls of the feet with little issue. Suddenly a box finds itself wrapped around her as well and she backs away slightly as another form approaches.

"Relax," Batman says coolly. "We're not going to hurt you."

The strange girl walks towards the wall of the box, eyeing the man carefully as he places his hand against it. Immediate recognition strikes Saber as she inhales slowly and whispers, "Bruce?"

"Nice to see you…Saber."

_To Be Continued…_


	4. The Big Leagues part I

_I'm not going to lie - the writer's block is starting to creep up, sooooooooo not sure how soon i will update the next chapter but hang in there for me! HANG IN ! anyways, i kinda just did whatever with this chapter..._ i kinda hate it, but maybe you guys will like it better? i dont know. all rights to the people who made Batman Beyond. (yeah i dont think i've ever done disclaimers for any of my stories). ^_^ hope you enjoy, feel free to review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

The Big Leagues part I

John Stewart, known as none other than the Green Lantern lowers his shielding box, giving the present Dark Knight an intriguing stare. "So, this is her, huh?" John's green eyes stare intently at the crouched feminine figure. "Nice."

Saber's eyes shift back and forth nervously as the eyes continue to gawk at her. She hated being the center of attention. Damn Terry – if they survived this she'd kick his ass. Batman extends his hand and flashes her a brief smile, one that causes the girl to somehow relax before pulling her upwards and into his arms carefully. "This," Batman says aloud, "is my daughter." The gasp to flood from the League members is loud and static-y. There were way too many bodies in here.

Superman raises a brow and questions, "Maybe you'd care to explain a little further, old friend."

"Not much to say," the vigilante responds. "John and I and Diana (though she doesn't recall), got shot into the future: there was an old me – so know I won't be dying anytime soon...or later. And my able bodied replacement – my son. His wife also my adopted daughter was away during the mission we had to face so I never got to officially meet her save a picture sitting on a counter…underneath the portrait of my own lost family." Bruce pauses in silence. For that girl's picture to have been located there only proved how important she must have been; he'd accept her willingly. Though part of the old hero had at one point not been able to truly believe that Batman of any future could even attain a wife to love – the life of a vigilante was filled with much secrecy and betrayal; to settle down seemed thoroughly impossible.

Yet the realization still did not seem to be completely comprehended by the others, who murmured amongst themselves, looking at the founders with bewildered expressions. "Okay," Flash responds, slouching his frame slightly to the right and raising a palm. "That's..ya know, dark and all but why is she _here_?" Ace growls from within his cage.

Saber looks up at the face of her father of old; seeing within his gaze a sudden reassurance, and the memory of why she was here immediately calmed the heroine down; bringing the woman back to her senses. With a deep breath Saber reaches up to her cowl and pulls it off revealing her face before every member of the Justice League. She was a beauty – hell, she was fine! The coos and whistles were enough to nearly make the panther flush red, much less the looks she got. Green Arrow had unfolded his arms and was gawking like he'd seen a ghost; Batman coughed into his fist, looking away and trying to control the thoughts that roused in his head…his daughter…that was his daughter. And of course Flash was the less conspicuous of them all, mouth hanging open and practically drooling in lust. "My name is Saber, daughter of the Batman of the past – wife of the Batman of the future. I'm here to help save the world from a threat that we can't stop…Brainiac." The gasp floods the command center once again, this time in a greater rush of desperation and worry. Did she just say-?

Superman immediately tenses and takes a step forward for Saber making her caution resurface as a threatening growl reverberates within her throat and her posture turns aggressive in response to whatever hard emotions were rolling off of him. The Man of Steel stops short, whispering an apology before asking, "You said, Brainiac…maybe we should discuss this in private: the founders and you."

"Good, but not until they know what could happen," Saber contradicts, pointing her finger for the crowd. "Brainiac has returned – with a vengeance. Chances are the League of the future won't be able to stop him. He's grown stronger, more powerful, more determined. It all started somewhere in the past; and if we don't do something about it your children's children won't have a world to live in."

Flash leans towards Diana and cups his palm over his lips, whispering, "Batman is going to live that long? Ewwww."

Wonder Woman slaps the fastest man on Earth and scolds, "By Hera, could you be more serious for once?"

"I'd love to, but certain Amazonian demi-gods refuse to have anything to do with men…the fun ones that is." Wonder Woman rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Anyway," Batman interrupts with narrowed brows, brushing off Flash's comment that obviously was about him, "we should go debrief her, right Superman?" The Kryptonian merely nods as the founders walk off from the platform, the Dark Knight leading the way with Saber on his arm, but she stops short. "What is it?"

Saber turns back to John. "My dog."

Flash shakes his head profusely. "No way! That mutt has it out for me!"

"I want my dog."

"How about you get Cujo after the debriefing?"

Saber raises the corner of her lip as she states in finality, "My…dog." Batman nods and John releases the green box from around the Great Dane who lands on its paws and immediately turns its attention for Flash. "Ace…leave the toy for later."

"TOY?" Flash yells out incredulously as the hound trots past him and straight to his master's side.

"Only when the toy gets on mommy's nerves, kay?" Ace barks in response.

Flash sulks. "You really are his kid…sadist."

"Ace…" the dog turns and gives a bark that makes Flash jump behind Hawkgirl in fear. "Good, bad dog. Mommy loves you."

"That girl's crazy."

"I like her!" Hawkgirl boasts loudly. "She's got spirit! She's got spunk. She's tough as diamond skin! She's mine."

Flash raises an eyebrow curiously. "A little possessive, don't you think, Shayera? You could at least share, ya know?" Shayera shoots the young womanizer a look, winks, and walks off with the rest of the founders after Superman dismisses the other League members to go about their day or business. They exit through the doors of the command center before walking down the halls with an air of excellence and power that seemed unmatched. The Watchtower…the actual Watchtower; Saber couldn't believe that she was here – and walking directly alongside the Founders of the Justice League – where everything that she knew began. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Batman…Superman. If only Terry were here.

Many members walked past them, nodding their heads in acknowledgement of the founders and staring at Saber in curiosity. She shouldn't be sure if she should be flattered or pissed the hell off. Maybe it was best to be flattered for now. They walk down the corridors slowly and Saber observes her surroundings, awed at how vast the Watchtower was. This place was more than capable of housing every single one of the planets' guardians and keeping them safe. It was technologically advanced: nothing on Earth matched the level of anything here – and was very similar to what they used in her time.

Martian Manhunter pulls back from the front and takes in stride alongside Max, looking at her with a gentle smile. "That is quite the gift you have, Max." Maxine's eyes open wide in brief shock. But of course he would know her real name…telepath. "But from what I can feel," the Martian continues, "it's coming about was a dark one."

"You," Max starts, noting the others listening carefully to her words, "shouldn't pick through a girl's brain – you may not like what you find. I was a normal teenaged girl…" she pauses. "No, I was weak. My childhood wasn't something to harp about; most kids would be devastated not having a family – I was fortunate."

The Martian cocks his head to the side. "I am afraid that I do not understand."

"My family was a cruel one. I wasn't loved – I was hated and beaten brutally." Sadness overwhelms her features, and Ace places his head beneath her hand. J'onn closes his eyes – allowing the sweltering emotions and memories from the future hero to play out within his mind. He could see it all, feel it all…the poor child. "I was alone. And then I found Ter- er, Batman. We had been friends since childhood; and I could always rely on him – even when he was never there for me. But my life was full of many things I didn't tell him and in the end I was taken, and turned into a creature that was far from human – forced to run for my life or be hunted and killed by human poachers who had an interest in spliced humans. I almost died – and Bruce, whose identity I know you already know – couldn't save me or get rid of my new genetics. That's when I became Saber."

"You seem so sad."

"It's difficult when you don't know who you are." Saber shakes her head. "I'm not human – not anymore." A tense silence envelops them as they continue marching forward.

"So," Flash coos flirtatiously on the side of the African American beauty trying to ease the tension and possibly raise his chances. "Just what are you?"

Saber smiles and grins wide, baring her perfect fangs. "Black Panther."

They round a bend and come to a door where Superman places his hand on a pad located within the wall, which beeps in recognition and opens; gaining view to a large room with a round table; a table that the founders go to immediately and sit. Superman holds out his hand and motions towards the girl to enter and have a seat. Saber inhales deeply and tenses her shoulders. It was time to explain everything that she dared to. She steps inside the room, and the door slides close.

********** Saber stands before the door in front of her, staring at the metallic frame absently. With a sigh the girl places her palm against the registry device, waiting as the scanning light runs against her fingers slowly. It lets out a squawk, "Unrecognized." Saber growls and pulls her hand back briefly before placing it upon the pad once more. "Unrecognized." The computerized voice was starting to bug her ears as a silent alarm like sound ejects from the speaker. Three times the charm. She presses her palm against the pad for a final time. "Unrecognized. Step away from the door. Unrecognized. Step away from the door."

"UGH!" the heroine yells. "Shut up!" Almost as if in response, an electric current races through Saber's body, making the woman give a yell of pain before it comes to a halt. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Breathing heavily with stress, Saber pulls back her hand into a fist and slams it into the pad, destroying it instantly as the wailing dies down. She punches it again and again, until the wall gives in and explodes open. Nearby League members watch the display in shock as she turns towards them. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Hey kid." Saber turns with a growl only to face Hawkgirl staring at her with compassionate eyes. "Max." The Thanagarian woman stretches out her hand and places it upon Max's shoulder reassuringly. "Being the strange one, the one that isn't human – that's dangerous…I understand that perfectly. Come, stay with me tonight. You could use the company that only a woman can give. We are, after all, sisters now."

"Sisters?" Max questions, her body relaxing.

"You're not human…I'm not either." Shayera smiles. "We have to stick together, right?"

Max couldn't really explain it with words – the way that Shayera made her feel right now. Where she should be rolling on the ground grieving, she was smiling, happy. Maybe that was wrong…but maybe it was just right too. There was so much here in this past, in this new future that the girl must face, that she did not understand – not because it wasn't plain to see but for the realization that it was Max who would not be understood. But Shayera offered a form of caring and love that soothed the aching that had been exploding within Saber's chest. Shayera holds out her hand, and Max takes it with a frail smile as the two walk off down the hall hand in hand together: something new sparking.

*******In the face of a large fireplace stood a figure donning an all black suit, sipping comfortably on a glass of champagne. His head cocks slightly to the right as he pauses the rim of the glass to his lips. "So," his deep voice resounds within the large library-like room. "I can only assume for you to dare interrupt my precious downtime, that you have something good for me, eh? Cheshire?"

A form steps out from behind the curtain, kneeling behind the figure with a cat mask covering her face. "I do have news. Resources tell me that something, someone, arrived among the Justice League."

"Someone of ours?"

Cheshire chuckles from underneath the mask. "The wife of the future Batman? That'd be fun."

"Interesting. So, why has she come?"

A moment stillness flows between them before Cheshire hisses, "Brainiac."

The man turns, eyeing the assassin curiously before smiling broadly and sipping once again upon his champagne. "Nice to know some things are going to happen quite well for the cause."

Cheshire looks up at the man, her words betraying worry as she asks, "Are you sure that what you're doing is a good idea? Have you considered the possibility that it could turn out bad for you…for everyone?"

"It is not your place to question me," the man snaps. "Just keep your little cat ears open."

"What about the girl? From what I hear, she too favors the feline."

"Do what you will, when the right moment arrives. I won't hinder your fun – just make sure you don't disappoint me, Cheshire."

"As you wish….Lex Luthor." And without another breath she is gone, melting out of the window as Lex Luthor grins and enjoys his beverage before the firelight.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. The Big Leagues part II

_okay, soooooo i told you guys the writer's block is moving in - but i must say i'm rather proud of myself. i got 5 chapters already. now, i dont like this chapter too much cuz of the WB, soooooo i will be taking my time to come up with better chapters in the future. please bear with me until chapter 6 arrives. in the meantime i will try to update Queen Kobra (which will be ending soon). characters are OOC and idk it may jump around some but please feel free to review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

The Big Leagues part II

Saber struts down the halls of The Watchtower, her hips swaying sensually with every step she took, gaining the attention of the male heroes unconsciously. Their eyes appraise her demeanor, her body, lustfully; blood starting to boil over without much control. It couldn't really be put into words the animalistic type of lure that the female had on the League members which brought forth either curiosity or insatiable desire of wanting: that smooth brown skin, those long deadly sharp black nails that could rip through the toughest of metal; fangs that made a shiver race through a being in fear – obviously as dangerous as they were tempting, adding a layer to her often beastly demeanor – and eyes of the sweetest honey mustard like tone which left all who stared into them completely mesmerized and caught into the heroine's spell. Once you were caught in that gaze there was hardly any breaking free! And when the female was angry beyond measure the pupils would shift into cat-like slits…another entrancing feature about the woman they had all come to care about; some in stronger ways than others. Put that together with her inhuman super strength and she was the epitome of the perfect woman and comrade in arms.

Saber was quite the creature; one that could not be understood or comprehended in a simple inquiry. Even the powerful telepath Martian Manhunter was often thrown and confounded by the mental barrier that the woman from the doomed future had placed around her mind. Her innermost fears and wants and angers could not be deciphered; he should know, he and any other telepathic strength the League had within its ranks or stead had tried many times to break through the wall…with no results. Batman and Superman had wanted this done to ensure the woman could be trusted or useable to their cause – but it would appear that any doubt the men had would have to linger; Saber was not letting anyone invade her mind, and all who blatantly attempted to do so got a painful rebuke from the feline blooded mistress.

Saber lifts her eyes to a form approaching from the end of the hallway and a smile immediately spreads across her lips as she reaches her hand up and removes the cowl, extending her arms outward as the form grows nearer. Within a vast blur a red streak suddenly appears in front of her. But the panther blooded heroine smirks, dodging slightly over to the right away from the red arms that reach for her. "Getting faster," she purrs quietly.

"Not quite." A hand clutches to Saber's waist and she giggles.

"Okay, but next time you're mine, Flash."

The man of speed pulls Saber into his arm, lifting her feet from the ground and supporting her weight by positioning her buttocks on his arm while her legs instinctively wrap around the side of his waist. "I'm yours huh?" he repeats deviously.

"You just can't keep your hands off my woman, can you Flash?" Hawkgirl declares from behind them with arms folded. The speed demon turns with Saber still in his arms; she rests her palms face down on his shoulder and lays her cheek there in relaxation.

"C'mon Hawkgirl – I want some quality time with her too."

"Then do it on your own time. Don't you have a mission or something? You're going to be late, Wally."

Flash laughs and points his thumb towards his face in a self-righteous gesture. "Please," he states boisterously. "I'm _The Flash_! I can be ten minutes behind and _still_ be on time."

Saber pulls her head back and rolls her eyes. "You sure are full of yourself, aren't ya?"

"Play your cards right, babe, and you could be full of me too," he smirks flirtatiously and winks. In an invisible blur he sets Saber on her feet and gives her a peck on the cheek before zooming off down the hall with his laughter trailing out behind him.

Saber shakes her head wearily – one of these days Batman would kill Flash for constantly being last minute to everything. The hero stretches her arms out and yawns, having just come back from a mission herself she was worn out beyond words. Staking out for six hours in a tree in the amazon, then having to face off against Cheetah and Gorilla Grodd without much assistance seeing as how good ole The Question vanished completely, only reappearing when everything was finished, claiming he'd been inside the facility gaining material. Yeah he had gotten some pretty useful equipment but it probably could've waited until she wasn't about to be smashed to pieces by a giant silverback!

The point of the mission was to gather information that was believed to have given the League a lead on Brainiac's resurrection. Of course, there was nothing they could work on…again. Saber had been here the past two years now; fighting and having joined the Justice League full time the girl was an honorary member – and an incredible asset to the heroes of the past. But in those two years not a single molecule of a hint of Brainiac's existence had been found or determined. Many nights Max had wondered if this, coming to the past, was really the answer. Maybe, for once, Bruce was wrong? No man could be _that_ right, even the great Dark Knight (as intellectual and resourceful as he was) had to be wrong about something at some point or another. Maybe…maybe leaving Terry behind was wrong…or maybe the old man knew that if she stayed she'd more than likely have met the same possible fate as they probably did: death.

"Wake up, honey. You've gotta be on your guard," Shayera says, interrupting the feline's brooding.

Saber eyes the Thanagarian curiously. "What?"

A look of disappointment floods Hawkgirl's features. "You forgot, didn't you? God Max! You and I," she says, taking her friend's hand into her own, "have a date." Shayera winks and Max giggles, squeezing Shayera's hand. Well, one thing was for certain: she had a best friend now. They walk down the hall fingers laced together without a care in the world. Shayera and Max were inseparable best friends; if Max had to have a reason to stay in this time it would be for the Thanagarian. Who would have thunk it? The bird and the cat.

Yes. There had been some good things about returning here. She was never alone, not for one minute. Bruce made sure that the girl was constantly entertained or busy to keep her mind off the troublesome future in which she could no longer see. And Saber had met so many nice people, those of whom the basis of her relationship consisted solely on the founding members. J'onn was always a confidant and great teacher – from him Max gained many answers to deep questions and overwhelming peace that had often appeared unattainable. Kal-El (she preferred to call Superman by his true name…sounded more cool that way) was an excellent motivator – his desire to protect the weak was unmatched, and she respected that about him; it was no wonder he was the leader and so vastly respected by so many humans on this earth. Diana knew how to make a woman feel important; in fact, Wonder Woman had taken Max away to Themyscira for some weeks to train and hone in on her abilities – and Saber had come to respect the Amazonian quite well. The fact that any woman could turn away from what she loved to bring about justice was admirable, and the Amazonian women had made it plain that Saber was more than welcome on their lands seeing as how they saw the feline as a gift from Hera herself to them…what other reasons could explain a humanoid cat with super strength that just so happened to be _female_?

John was distant and careful yet surprisingly open with the young woman – he always managed to find time to secretly meet with her and hear stories about the future and the well being of he and Shayera's son, Rex aka Warhawk. Apparently the Green Lantern's choice to remain dutiful and intimate with Vixen had not changed the future concerning the existence of his offspring, which often put the man in a foul and confounding mood. Men.

Flash…well, he was his usual flirty yet calming self – being in his presence was a relief and quite contagious to the point that Saber wanted nothing more than to snuggle into the arms of her dearest male friend. At times it seemed as if Wally wanted more in the relationship but they had made it clear that friends was as far as they would take it; she was married, and her heart still longing for her lost husband. In the midst of the speeding human's affection, Shayera always found a moment to tease her counterpart about trying to steal Saber away from her. The "arguments" were adorable so to the fact that the woman from the future enjoyed all the fuss. Shayera had been a great support system the past couple of years – and they were more similar than either realized. The fact that neither was human, and that they both had their share of "unwitting circumstances" made them become close friends in little time.

And of course Batman: now here was an intriguing character. Max was often surprised, for despite the Dark Knight's demeanor now he was so incredibly…different. The Bruce Wayne of the past was nothing like his future self and it made his "daughter" wonder what _exactly_ could have happened to evoke such an apparently drastic altering in personality. She liked this man now, she enjoyed the time they often spent together especially back at the manor. The woman couldn't always stay on earth, the chances of her current alter ego being stored and later reviewed and discovered among citizens and even certain governmental organizations in the future and causing some problematic circumstances was much too high: Max had to remain aboard the Watchtower except for when she was on missions.

But that didn't stop Bruce from entertaining the lovely associate the best he could…and even that grew difficult. Here was a woman who knew everything about him: fears, strengths, weaknesses and ideals; and she did not judge him for that, rather embraced and accepted the man's nature both out and within the cowl…and it was hard not to be entranced by such acceptance. Yes, there was a possibility that he – the playboy vigilante who refused to grow too close to anyone – was starting to develop something, some kind of strong emotion, for Maxine. She wasn't really his daughter, and she was here in the past…there was nothing stopping him from making a move. But the Dark Knight was stubborn and tried to fight the feelings as much as possible…that was the only answer Bruce knew.

"Work isn't really a date, Shayera," Max scolds as she and the Thanagarian return once again to the command center and head straight for the transport beams. She slides her cowl back over her face with a frown. This mission would probably be quiet but the circumstances were a bit unnerving. She hated playing "personal protector" (a fancy term for "bodyguard") as much as Shayera did. The women would much rather prefer to be fighting and erupting chaos upon their enemies instead of walking alongside limos all day. Couldn't Bruce have found something better? An ATM robbery would be more exciting than this.

"Yeah," Shayera whines, "it's not every day we get to guard at festivals or whatever. J'onn, send us in, will you?" The Martian nods his head and presses a few buttons.

"Be careful," he warns in a low voice before everything vanishes into a blanket of white speckled light.

By the time the females blink they are standing in an alleyway outside the newly built U.S. Embassy on an island in Jamaica. The women nod to each other before exiting the alley, rounding a bend and stepping through the Embassy doors into the exquisite lobby, glimmering with chandelier light bouncing off the golden walls and waxed marble floors. Standing in the center of the lobby was a large group of men dressed in business suits and wearing sunglasses even though it was growing dark out and microphone pieces in their ears. Bodyguards. And both women hated feeling like one of them. In the center of the bodies was the Jamaican president – a tall and regal looking man who donned an air of utmost importance. He was smiling and laughing with someone standing beside him that the girls couldn't quite make out at first. The President turns and smiles, extending his arms in welcome as his rich accent floods the open room, "Ah! The League. Welcome to Jamaica, beauties. I assume the others are outside?"

Hawkgirl and Saber exchange glances before Hawkgirl answers, "There are no others. We're all there is. But we assure you, you will be in good hands."

The President frowns a little, observing Shayera cautiously. "If the League has allowed you to rejoin its ranks, then I suppose I should be as open to your help as well. The past is the past, we cannot hold on to it forever – the future must be focused on now."

Just then a voice sounds out from alongside the President, one that immediately makes Shayera's wings scruff and Saber's body tense in anger. The guards move aside as a man dressed down in a navy blue suit steps forward with a strange smile on his lips. "Well said Mr. President. You are wise and a man of vision, which is exactly why my company looks forward to working with you."

Shayera grabs hold of her mace and scowls. "Lex Luthor," her words phrase out in pure disgust. "What are you doing here?"

Lex smiles casually. "Now, now Hawkgirl. There is no need to be so violent. I am here simply as a confidant and loyal business partner with the Jamaican government. I pose no threat to you or the League."

"Wrong," Hawkgirl sasses, taking a step forward and ignoring the protective advance of Lex's men. "Your very existence is a threat to the world."

Luthor's face contorts into that of judgmental anger. "How quaint: the Thanagarian who betrayed her friends and nearly brought about the destruction of Earth and life as we know it, wants to talk about threatening the planet. That's quite a contradiction, wouldn't you say so?"

Hawkgirl tenses briefly before letting a yell escape from her lips. He just had to bring that up didn't he? Dirty, conniving bastard! The Thanagarian begins to charge the villain when Saber jumps in the way and grabs hold of her best friend's arm in restriction. Thank goodness for super strength. "Shayera, stop!"

"Yes Shayera," Lex taunts with a cocky smirk which only fuels Hawkgirl's rage even more. "Stop."

"Jump off a cliff and impale yourself on jagged rocks, Luthor, you dreg!" Saber growls to the powerfully rich nemesis of Superman with eyes shifted into cat-like slits. "I'm not stopping her because of who you are, I'm stopping her because I'm not in the mood to see someone get killed right now. Keep pushing my buttons though, and I'll make sure it happens myself."

Well, now," Luthor beams. "As entertaining as that thought might be for you, we don't have time to deal with your barbaric idiocies. Now," he directs to the Jamaican leader, "Mr. President, I believe we have a celebratory festival of Jamaica's financial woes coming to a halt _thanks to Luthor Corp_, to attend. And these ladies," Lex directs for the League females, "have a job to do, which includes keeping even me safe. Must be so thrilling for them." Without further words or taunts the men leave from the Embassy building and mount upon an open roof limousine while the guards walk alongside the vehicles protectively as the parade begins to head off down the street and into the heart of the city where the festivities would be taking place.

Shayera balls her free fist and swings the mace, allowing it to completely break through a light pole, destroying it without hesitation; Saber flinching her readied nails in agitation. "When we get back," Hawkgirl finalizes, "the first thing I'm going to do is beat the crap out of Batman for assigning us this mission. What about you?"

Saber bares her fangs and a hiss whispers from her throat. "I'll tear him to shreds, starting with that precious flame-proof cape he adores so much before moving on to the rest of him…and if he's not dead after that – I'll ask why. In the meantime, the sooner we do this the sooner we can leave. You take to the skies, I'll stick to the rooftops. We'll have an aerial advantage. If anyone tries to make a move tonight, I'd rather them not postpone it because they saw us."

Hawkgirl smiles. "Oooo, I love it when you take charge." She brings down her wings roughly, a sharp burst of wind carrying out from underneath them before propelling herself up into the setting sky with great force. Pretty soon she's gone, and Saber digs her nails into the side of a building, scaling it with little problem before reaching the top and following after the figure of her best friend via rooftop. This mission might be a little more exciting than she originally thought.

The hours seem to go by at a startling slow yet enjoyable pace. There was nothing but joy in the air from the celebration and the President was perfectly safe…well as safe as was humanly possible being alongside Lex Luthor. The sun was down and stars glittering beautifully in the darkened night sky as the colorful lights from the festival also makes their way into the night air brilliantly. The fireworks shoot forth from the darkness of a nearby water source, exploding in an awe inspiring display as the heroines sit beside one another on a ragged rooftop. Saber rests her palms along the edge of the building as her frame leans forward slightly as if to bring herself closer to the excitement. If only Terry could see this. It was calming and now she understood why Hawkgirl was so adamant about them enjoying themselves on this mission. It wasn't everyday that she could leave the Watchtower and have a good time; damnit she loved that winged beauty!

But the peace was not to last – as was only natural for a League member. A strange yell erupts from the sky and the already standing Hawkgirl looks straight into the moonlight as Saber pulls her body up from the ledge. "Max," Hawkgirl starts nervously, eyes squinting at a small image coming towards them quickly. "What is that?"

Saber pauses briefly, unsure at first before recognition – horrifying recognition – strikes her, the figure growing larger as its approach becomes more evident. "Move!" she screams in the nick of time: a blur crashes into the building, sending it down in a noisily destructive display just brief seconds after Hawkgirl flies away and Saber shoots herself in panther form to the ground some distance below. Yet before contact she feels herself being caught by a set of arms and Hawkgirl lowers them both safely to the ground; the residents running and fleeing fearfully as the dust settles and a body steps out into the open.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Hawkgirl exclaims. "What's he doing here?"

"You're asking the wrong one, sister," Saber responds, bracing herself as the man draws nearer. Donned in a dark purple suit with a burgundy cape and insignia upon his chest, skin as pale as snow and hair black as tar. His pigeon-toed steps halt briefly as the man tilts his head slightly with a disturbing grunt, smile crooked and directed straight for the females. He takes a step forward, and the women take one back – Hawkgirl's mace dancing with energy and a growl shooting forth from Saber – and for good reason. This threat may not be advanced as far as the brain department went, but he was strong and dangerous; and his reckless ways made him even more terrifying. It would be a miracle if they could walk away from this with only a few broken bones. "What are you doing here, Bizarro?"

The doppelganger creature of Superman laughs darkly. "Bizarro tired of hiding. Bizarre want strong, Bizarro want power."

"Yeah," Saber states, "well Superman's not here, please leave a message and we'll give it to him. Until then, you need to leave this place."

"Bizarro no wait for message. Bizarro send message by kill you!" The paled creature flies forward with blinding speed straight for the two friends and League members. In the words of Wonder Woman: Hera help them.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. The Big Leagues part III

_note from author: okay sooo the idea for this randomly popped into my head last night and i've been up since 7 this morning editing and typing this out. I hope you enjoy. coming up in chapter 7, someone is coming back...i wonder who ;)_

_congratulations to_ **Dispatcher652**_ for winning the challenge i posted in my facebook group! Your reward is this shout aaaaaaaaaaaaaand: give me a Batman Beyond plot line and i will write a one-shot dedicated to you!_

_i hope you all enjoy the story. please r&r! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

The Big Leagues part III

"Damnit!" Shayera yells, flying back away from the creature whom she had just pummeled with the mace, his wailing cries seeming to sonic and pain her eardrums. She shoots downward behind a large truck filled with fruit and crouches down beside Saber. "Can you get anything?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do all this time?" the future woman snaps back, her index pressing upon her ear over and over again. "Saber to Watchtower," states urgently. "We need back up, we need Superman…Watchtower can you hear me? We need back up, I repeat: Bizarro is here." The only answer is that of raging static and the heroine yanks the communication device from her ear and slams it angrily upon the ground. "I can't get through – something's interfering with the call out."

"And just what the hell are we supposed to do. It's Bizarro! We don't stand a chance against him alone."

Saber bites her lip before looking over her shoulder slowly, watching the doppelganger fly about the air hysterically looking for them. "An event this big was being televised right? There's no way J'onn won't find out about this."

"So we'll just have to hold him off until help comes? Saber, if our communication is down then something must be wrong with the Watchtower – we have a secret line, nothing can penetrate it."

"I'm _trying_ to be positive Hawkgirl, can you not be so negative? The President is safe for now, we have to keep everyone else safe too."

A shadow hovers above them and the women look up with frustrated eyes at the monster before them. "Bizarro find you. You die now."

"In your dreams!" Saber leaps upon her feet and grabs the fruit truck by the bumper. With a heavy grunt she lifts the heavy object and swings it like a baseball player wailing his bat, and strikes Bizarro with heavy force – making him fly back before crashing upon the ground with a thunder like rumble. Before he has time to react, Hawkgirl plummets towards him with her energized mace, giving out her signature yell before shoving her weapon deep into his gut then slamming it upon his head repeatedly. He seemed to be weighing down some…until the grotesque pale hand shot upward and grabbed the mace, squeezing it with all of his might until the Thanagarian weapon begun to dint and slowly crush under the weight. Hawkgirl mutters curses and tries to pull back but Bizarro has the mace, and thus her, in a death grip. With a loud bound of laughter Bizarro extends his other fist and slams it right into Shayera's stomach, her eyes opening wide and a winded cough flowing out of her lips as her body buckles and falls over his fist. He stands with his quarry still folded upon his knuckles and dances with surprisingly lithe movements. "Bizarro wiiiiiins! Bizarro wiiiiiiiiiiiiiins!"

"Bizarro stupid!" In a gesture so fast that no one seems to catch it Saber is right there with her outstretched leg slamming full force into Bizarro's jaw; Hawkgirl flying from his grip as he shoots backwards into a tree. Saber kneels and cradles Hawkgirl's weakened body, observing her devastated condition warily. She wasn't moving – hardly even breathing; and from an impact like that it was a miracle the woman was still alive at all!

"No fair!" the creature cries out, standing upright slightly. "You no be stronger than Bizarro! Only Superman fight me!"

"Superman," Max states, lying her friend's body flat on the pavement gingerly, "isn't the only one with super strength you know."

"You no scare Bizarro!" he yells, stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh yeah?" Saber growls at him fiercely, causing the doppelganger to hold his self and raise a leg in mid-air comically as a frightened screech escapes from his lips. He was such a child. Without another word Saber charges, closing the distance between them in swift steps until she is right on the creature, punching him in the face with a sound following like that of a boulder crashing to the ground. She then swings her left, then her right, then her left again as the feline beauty lands numerous blows upon him. She grits her teeth, however, at the pain that was now starting to arise from hitting the hardened face and leaps back, cradling her palm lightly in her hand. But Bizarro was far from finished. He cracks his neck until the monster's head realigns and grins at the woman insanely.

"Bizarro turn." In a blinding speed he is suddenly in front of Saber, and he slaps her upside the head before placing hand each on a shoulder and bringing his knee into her stomach roughly. Saber cries out in pain, shoving his hands from her and swinging her arm with claws readied, scratching him on the face. Bizarro cries out, holding his hand to his wounded cheek, unaware of the enemy's approach. Saber drops down on all fours and trips up her opponent, sending him directly on his back; but he is up again and this time anger is blatant on his face. He takes a step forward and Max reaches across and breaks off a nearby light pole. With a laborious holler she swings it and it makes contact with his side; but not in a hit – Bizarro stops the pole with his opposite hand and shakes it roughly so that Saber is forced to let go. He approaches and forces her down on her back, cracking the cement underneath them as he forces his self on top, slamming her head repeatedly.

The black panther lifts her feet and plants them against his chest, pushing and flipping him off of her; but by the time she rises and turns to face him her face turns quickly from his delivered blow. Over and over again he hits her, laughing with each one before grabbing her by the throat and swinging his self around in a ballet inspired twirl before releasing, sending her far back into the air with a heart wrenching scream until she crashes through a glass building and at least six walls and rooms. The people in the office building yell and run in the opposite direction for their lives as the female groans and rolls over slightly. Her nails dig deep into the tiled floor as blood pours from her hairline down her face and out and down the corner of her lips. Saber breathes heavily, hardly able to stand from the extent of her injuries. Maybe Hawkgirl was right; maybe it was foolish to try and stop him. They obviously weren't winning!

Why did any of this had to happen? Why had the JL been so blind and allowed Brainiac to grow until her future came to its end? Why didn't Bruce say something before? A sharp pain races through her chest and she groans out in a high pitched cry as her hand clutches at her heart. She was idiot for leaving. Every decision she'd ever made was suddenly playing across her eyes in conviction. So many things she wanted to do, so many choices she wished she'd never made. A form lands in the gaping opening of the wall, coming towards her. "Terry…help me." Yeah, maybe it was stupid to call upon the man she loved who was possibly dead at a moment like this – a man who's own parents weren't even in existence yet. But saying his name aloud…it took away the fear – and replaced it with courage…courage to die and be alongside him, if need be; though the majority of her conscious fought the bravery, the desire to live was still dominant…too dominant.

She tried to breathe, but it hurt – it hurt a lot. Something must be broken; just her luck. She closes her eyes – maybe, maybe if she just slept then the pain would go away; she was so tired. Just sleep, and dream of Terry…"Wakey wakey kitty cat," that voice trembles out. Of course…if she was going to die it would be far from peaceful with this guy around. "Me still want play." Something caresses her face lightly, gently…much too gently. "You pretty? Me like you. But me must go by plan."

Max opens her eyes and scowls at the expression of the thing standing over her. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Bizarro frowns. "You talk like other kitty cat. She smile all the time, but she big meany, just, like, YOU!" Bizarro leaps upwards and flattens his feet as he falls back down. Saber's eyes betray horror just as his feet land on her stomach and they plummet down through the floors of the building: one…four…six…ten? The floors crack across her body, disappearing briefly only to be done again. She can hear the scream ringing out in result of the predicament until her frame hits something it can't completely pass through. They arrive to the main lobby and the dust shoots up around them. Her hand falls flat as Bizarro laughs and lifts her body up from the crater and her tosses her outside. She didn't feel herself go through walls or glass this time…he must have gotten rid of half the building trying to find her – no wonder she had felt a draft. Saber tries to crawl away, but something presses against her back, applying heavy pressure enough to make a screech emit from the heroine. "Now we finish game. Bye bye kitty cat."

Something hard, something metallic, lands on the street then: Saber tries to look to see, but everything was so blurry. "Red," she murmurs, "Tornado?" She couldn't be sure of who it was, but the possibilities of it being him was far too great. The League must have found out what was happening; they were coming to save them!

"Move move shiny man! Bizarro no play with you now."

"I think," the mystery voice states coldly, "I'd take you seriously if you knew how to use grammatical structures in your speech, you ignoramus oaf!" Damn, go Tornado!

"Bizarro squash you like cake!" The pressure is relieved from her back and the sounds following suit are that of a fierce battle, though apparently Bizarro was not the champion. Surrounding obstacles were being destroyed and yells of pain flooded the air until eventually all grows silent. Footsteps approach Saber and she is lifted into the air, cradled like a baby against the hardened chest.

"Red?" she croaks. But something here was different, wrong. She'd been held by Red Tornado plenty of times and his metal didn't feel like this. The shape of the framing was all wrong, a bit too bulky, the metal around the neck too wide and high, the shoulders too square and almost seeming to have extra plates upon them. She didn't know what robot this was, but it sure as hell wasn't Red Tornado. Saber's eyes flicker open slowly, gaining view of her savior until shock erupts across her features and her once fading strength returns. "YOU?" she cries out disbelief, kicking ferociously and slamming her palm against the neck plating forcefully, making the man nearly drop her.

"Come now, is that anyway to thank the man who saved you."

"I'd rather be dead!"

"Maybe I should have let him kill you, you ungrateful brat!" All the while Saber continues to fight against his grasp, hitting and scratching at the armor – gaining some profane words of anger directed towards her. But soon her resistance slows as her ears pick up on the sounds approaching them. The amount was numerous, much larger than she would have expected while noting the man moving his head about. There was the roar of motorcycles, a multiple sound of faint whooshes coming towards them speedily before coming to an abrupt halt, and finally what appeared to be an engine racing for them before cutting off with a loud screech of tires braking. The top of the car lifts and a form jumps out, the cape dancing with the wind.

Silence stills the area before a recognizable voice orders smoothly, "Lex Luthor: let her go." And from that point, Saber loses consciousness.

***** Batman leaps out of the car and eyes the man holding onto Saber angrily, watching her struggle to get out of his arms. "Lex Luthor: let her go," he commands menacingly.

Lex smiles innocently. "You could say please." Batman's narrowed gaze is the only response, and Lex holds out his arms as Flash whizzes past, Saber now safely transferred into his own hold.

"She doesn't look so good, Batman," Flash whimpers, caressing her forehead. "She's bleeding pretty bad too."

Lex, donning his new battle suit folds his arms. "The girl put up one hell of a fight, but if I hadn't had stepped in when I did she'd be dead now and you know it."

Superman lands directly in front of his arch-nemesis and stares deep into his eyes as if searching for something. "You're right; but the question remains: _why_ did you help her? It would have been one less League member in your hair…er," Superman corrects, "scalp."

Lex frowns deeply. He rolls his eyes and begins to walk away, "I'm here on business, I need the Jamaicans to trust me – what better way to do it than defeat Idiocy over there and save two Justice League members?" He taps the side of his head with a finger. "It's all about using the brain, Superman. The _Brain_," Luthor adds slyly, tone picking up a suspicious aura, "always wins." He takes off, leaving the League members to handle their wounded, with a smirk.

Flash watches the fading figure, adding, "I _really_ hate that guy."

Batman sighs. "Luthor isn't a problem – at least not at the moment. We need to get these two back to the Watchtower. In the meantime, I'll collect the video surveillance and review what happened here. We still need to find out what went wrong with our communications." The Leaguers nod and begin to depart, Green Lantern placing a shield around Saber and Hawkgirl's bodies before the transport beam takes them away within the blink of an eye.

"Bruce," Superman calls once the area is emptied. The Dark Knight turns and faces Superman expectantly. "You can't be the only one who noticed what Lex said."

"I noticed, and I intend to investigate thoroughly. We haven't had any leads on Brainiac except Saber's story from the first moment she arrived – I think some things are going to become a lot more clearer now with Luthor's words."

Superman grins a little and folds his arms across his chest. "As cunning as Lex may be, he loves to showboat – it's one of the reasons he always loses."

But Batman eyes the Kryptonian seriously, enough to stop the Man of Steel right in his tracks with confounded disbelief. "Does he?"

Superman pauses, lowering his eyes in strained thought. Lex did lose…right? Or maybe his genius wound up putting him ahead somehow. Superman coughs and directs his attention back for the knocked out body of his "insane brother". "What about Bizarro?"

"He'll be transported somewhere he cant cause too much trouble," Batman answers, walking away.

***** The light…it hurt her eyes. Max raises her arm and shields her eyes from the bright intensity that glowed above her. She blinks a couple of times before slowly attempting to sit up to no avail. Max raises her palms and presses them up towards the air where they connect and struggle against the glass. So she was in the recovery chamber…She waits a few moments for the computer to recognize her consciousness and sure enough the glass lifts and the female sits up, placing a hand on her swirling head. Her back hurt when she breathed, and her mind was in a constant fog. She could remember everything though – the entire battle, her losing.

She grits her teeth and slams her fist into the nearby monitor before pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees, crying loudly and scratching at her own flesh with her sharp claws. The pain didn't matter – nothing mattered. She was dreaming of Terry, of their wedding. She was remembering the first night they made love as a married couple. His scent, his touch, his warmth, those icy eyes which made her weak enough to forget her own name…she missed that, she wanted that. Max could feel it all while she had laid there underneath Bizarro's feet, and for the first time she had felt at peace. Terry was there laying with her…but now here she was alive, lying in a recovery chamber all alone. Her cries grow louder and more uncontrollable as a sad realization strikes heavy on her heart.

Is this why she was here? To fight something she couldn't see? To fail? To die? To lose everything once again? For two years she had been here, trapped like a dog…a set of nails scratch upon the linoleum and Max's eyes look up to gaze Ace staring up at her with a whine. She jerks her chin upward and the Great Dane leaps into the chamber, curling up alongside his master as she clutches onto him and cries some more. Was he all that remained of the life she had once lived? Was it all really over? If she couldn't even live after a conflict with that monster, if she had to be saved by Lex Luthor, how in the hell could she stand up against Braniac? Batman narrows his brows and watches behind the glass.

*****The vehicle rocks back and forth uncontrollably and Bizarro laughs out like a kid riding the Merry-Go-Round. He was tied up in a metallic blanket with a small piece of blue Kryptonite in the center; enough to weaken, but not kill him…or, apparently, damper his twisted spirits. But suddenly the transport vehicle comes to an abrupt halt and the creature looks about him curiously. The cries of pained guards fill the cargo hold until it grows quiet outside. "Start the ride again!" he yells. There is an explosion at the back door, and as the smoke settles a sensual figure walks inside with a sharp set of claws tied around her knuckles. "Ooooo," Bizarro coos, "shiny."

Cheshire rolls her eyes. "Only you could find being transported to prison amusing." She twirls and slices through the metal bond as a dangerous acid eats away at it quickly. "There you are."

"Claws burn metal?" Bizarro asks, entranced.

"Burn people too."

"How you know?" Bizarro shakes out of the imprisoning device and stretches happily, kicking the Blue Kryptonite away.

"Ask the guards outside," Cheshire says darkly. "Now let's go. I'm bored already, this was too easy." Bizarro scoops the assassin into his arms and prepares to fly off when she adds, "And watch where your hand goes this time, or I'll shove the Kryptonite down your throat and watch you deteriorate slowly from the inside in a painfully agonizing death."

Bizarro gulps nervously. "Bizarro do bad with night kitty?"

Cheshire smirks, able to recognize his twisted, opposite like speech, and wraps her arms around the creature's neck. "Very bad. All according to plan you big lug. All according to plan." Bizarro leaps upwards, crashing through the vehicle roof and disappearing into the dark sky.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Carved in Clay

_note from author: here's just a little something. i'm sure you guys were wondering why the Watchtower communications were down earlier which almost resulted to the death of Saber by Bizarro - well this QUICKLY explains that. Just a quick chapter, it jumps but gets to the point. In chapter 8, get ready, because someone important has finally arrived! and things are going to get a bit more simple...and perhaps more complicated. please R&R._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

Carved With Clay

Time couldn't pass any slower for the Justice League. Things were obviously getting a bit more…complicated what with the appearance and then sudden disappearance of Bizarro. And that wasn't all: other villains were resurfacing from the shadows – the greatest danger having arisen at the destruction of one of Cadmus's labs by Giganta, Toyman, Copperhead, naturally Bizarro once again – all being led by Grodd. The League didn't know what the evil doers were after, but after a final analysis had been done a secret program in which Cadmus refused to go into detail about had been removed and could not be located. The only information that could be dug up about the program however was its name: Brain.

Immediately the words that Lex Luthor had spoken to Superman once the League members had come to the rescue of Max and Shayera came to mind, stirring up an interesting wariness. But that wasn't the worse of it. Every move that the League made, every plot they had been forming, had always been intercepted. Secrets were being revealed – the call out frequency had been taken down many times within the past few days and members teleported way off course from their missions. Projects and system codes were being expunged and handed off to the Injustice League so to the point that the Watchtower had to endure a complete override and reformat every intricate detail within the facility, slowing down the threat. There was a mole somewhere; but at least they weren't obtaining any more information.

Max types into the keyboard of the main command center, looking up to the screen frequently in a blackened expectation as the hustle and bustle continues on around her. It had been a week since her duel against Bizarro and everyone was talking about. How could they not? Even if the girl did have super strength now, only Superman was known to go head on against the doppelganger and walk away…far from unscathed. The fact that Saber not only stood up to Bizarro but was then able to make it out alive earned the heroine a newfound level of respect that was apparently untouchable. She gained many calls of praise…and also some looks of worry at the possibility that all the attention would go to her head, which it didn't. Max didn't have time to be grateful to be alive. She, in spite being a little peeved about it, needed to get information – and the latest Cadmus attack fueled her determination.

J'onn tilts his head and walks towards the panther feline. "You are," the Martian begins curiously, "worried."

Max heaves her shoulders with an exuberant sigh. "There has to be something here J'onn."

"Perhaps there is," Martian Manhunter declares, folding his arms and leaning against the computer board casually. "But what you have to ask yourself is what are you looking for? And why are you looking so hard."

Max eyes the alien curiously. His voice said that he was the confidant she could trust; but the mannerisms were all wrong. J'onn has never allowed his posture to be this relaxed…J'onn had no idea how to be human…and this was too human…too cocky. She raises a brow in suspicion before continuing with her diagnosis. "As much as I usually appreciate your philosophical manipulations, now is not the time."

An annoyed scowl flashes quickly upon Martian Manhunter's face and he is about to say something obviously foul due to his expression, but pauses when he takes notice of the remaining Founding members entering into the command center and approaching them. "I meant no offense," the alien responds coolly, red eyes smoking over into a somewhat true J'onn fashion.

"I'm sure," Max adds, pointing up to the screen, nodding to the Founders in acknowledgment as they gather around them in a semicircle. "But even you can't overlook this." Her finger trails along the image of the map upon the computer screen, the others watching on like students taking in a lesson. "There is a point blank, 'X' marks the spot thing going on here. There have been seven attacks on separate Cadmus facilities across the country all within the past week; and those are the actual registered facilities – everyone knows Cadmus has plenty of underground and unmarked laboratories that they don't want the government, much less the League, to know about."

Wonder Woman smiles, "Gotta respect the girl's attentiveness."

''Okay," Green Lantern interrupts, "so yeah, she's doing her job just great. But I want to know is: what's your point Saber?"

"My point, Green, is this: there is one common fact in the string of these Cadmus attacks. Do I have any lucky takers? C'mon, a nice little trivia game." Max questions with a surprisingly relaxed smile, hand on her hips and posture slacking to the left.

Martian Manhunter smirks softly. "And just what, dear one, is the prize?"

Saber runs her hand along the Martian's chest lightly, gaining a shocked expression from the Founders (Flash practically boiling with jealousy and Batman far from pleased). "Well," Saber purrs. "We felines are _very_ intimate." She flash's her fangs and moves closer to Manhunter's lips, trying to suppress laughter. "Depends on what you're looking for."

Batman steps forward and grabs his apprentice's wrist, pulling the girl away from the alien with an angered expression. "The common result you're speaking about is the computer program Cadmus called 'Brain'."

"Yes," Saber hisses out, yanking her wrist out of Batman's hold and turning her attention back to the main screen with a pouted lip. "With the first attack we thought that Program Brain was a single bit of information. But each attack has revealed that the program has been divided into seven components, and after my digging I came to find out that each disc contains bits and pieces of data that links together to form something when put in contact with the remaining discs on a network. Now what that is, I'm not sure – but I guarantee anything that it has something to do with our little problem in the future."

Superman nods. "Good point. And something devious is obviously taking place here. The League of Injustice, or whatever they like to call themselves, have been forming up, working together and taking down Cadmus much too easily for my comfort. If it were any of us Cadmus might have some things already prepared to put us out of commission. My guess is just like with us, Cadmus obviously has a leak inside as well."

"So the question now," Wonder Woman states, "remains: what are we going to do? This is deeper than us now, who knows what other secrets Cadmus may have that those villains could get their hands on. Someone here is against us, and they are making our jobs even more difficult."

Shayera pounds her mace against her palm aggressively. "I say we find the traitor and beat some answers out of them."

Flash rolls his eyes. "So violent."

Martian Manhunter rises from his slouch and states, "If you will excuse me, there is something I must do." He departs from the group and leaves from the door with the others watching him.

Superman states knowingly, "It's him. J'onn is the traitor."

Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash and Hawkgirl gasp in disbelief. "C'mon," Flash begins nervously with hands outstretched convincingly. "J'onn might be clueless about Earth but he's no traitor. He'd give his life to preserve human lives."

"You're right," Max explains, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her brows angrily. "And that's why that isn't J'onn." They stare at her in utter confusion as she sighs and explains. "His voice may have been right, and his wording too, but his physical behavior was all wrong. There's no way J'onn is possible to be that relaxed, and no matter how hot I may be," she smirks, "I know Manhunter wouldn't be that excited at a female making a sexual move on him. And ofcourse: his scent was off – it was kinda…earthy, like moistened pure clay. I don't know who that was, but they are obviously doing one hell of a terrible job."

Flash rubs the back of his head and laughs awkwardly, "Yeah! Terrible job." And yet he fell for it. "Well, let's get him!" he cries with jubilant excitement, taking off in a red blur, beating everyone else to the punch in the pursuit.

Max grins wide. "I love his enthusiasm." The Founders race from the command room in hopes of catching up with the imposter. And once they had found him, it didn't take long to prove that they were right – it wasn't J'onn.

******The wall explodes in a roar and smoke as Superman flies back and crashes into the main computer. A large form brown in color and with a large and threatening build steps through the gaping opening with a Yorker accent ringing loudly even through his cocky laughter. "C'mon Superman!" he calls out. "I thought you and your precious little Watchtower would be more of a threat than this."

Superman looks up quickly, eyes glowing red. "You have no idea." A beam of lasers shoot forth, knocking the creature back down. Black Canary leaps into the command center and takes a deep breath before releasing her ear shattering canary cry upon the muddied monster, a yell erupting from him; hands shooting up to his ears and form beginning to show signs of stress by losing placement and melting and shooting forth in a gesture of obvious agitation. Green Arrow, quickly following up behind his often partner, loads and fires a grenade topped arrow into the creature. The fiery bubbles pop within and causing chunks of clayed flesh to fly and splatter across the room – a large wad slams directly into Flash, knocking him on his butt, resulting in a disgusted whine to escape from his lips. "Ewwww," he cries out like a child, body giving a shiver and face turning up into a turned off expression. "This is disgusting. A shower won't cut it." A set of wings whizz past with a pleasured giggle at his predicament as Hawkgirl flies up behind the quarry before slamming her energized mace into its back.

With the imposter momentarily down for the count Batman walks nonchalantly into the room and folds his arms. "Give it up Clayface. You can't win. And where's Manhunter?"

Clayface breathes heavily, kneeling over his palms. "The Martian is locked up in the base of this place. You guys should really install some more security down there. As for giving up, I don't think so!" His arm suddenly springs forth, knocking back the gathered members who were willing to defend their Watchtower as he rushes to the control panel, punches in some keys and then leaps forth into the transporter, disappearing in a sudden flash of bright light. Saber rushes to the panel and tries to decipher where the creature had sent itself, but the system was damaged from Kal-El crashing into it – Clayface could have put himself right into Antarctica and they wouldn't be able to know for certain…she hoped he froze to death.

"What on earth is that?" They turn behind them as a blinding illumination suddenly flares forth. A trap? There is a sound of thunder and rushing wind just then as the light within the Watchtower grew significantly dark. The remaining Leaguers on site gather about the CC, sure that they were under attack but Max knew better…much better. This light, this wind, it was all too familiar to her – it was a portal. Something was coming forth from the past. But what could it be? It couldn't be-. Her eyes opened wide as a form steps out of the portal, one that she had once thought dead. It stood there for a brief moment as the portal closed behind it. It was a man…it was…He looks around slowly, taking everything in in blatant shock. But just then his whitened eyes of the cowl focus on her, and a large smile spreads across his tar black face. "Max…"

*****Clayface shivers as the blistering cold of the Antarctic begins to slowly take its toll on his form; he was already having trouble tramping through the snow drift as it was, pretty soon though his body would start to paralyze until he lost consciousness and was forced into some kind of hibernation. How he hated that hibernation. If he could transform into a polar bear of something he would – only problem was it wouldn't be real fur keeping him warm, just an imitation clay that looked the part. A rumbling sound shakes the ice and the Gotham dwelling creature turns to find a bright set of headlights beaming on him mercilessly. He shields his eyes with an arm and watches through squinted vision as the door of a large truck snow truck equipped with a large shovel spread across the front and tires made ready for traveling easily over snow and ice opens up and outsteps a woman – curvaceous and sensual with every step or posture she made while her raven hair danced on the icy wind. It was no wonder she was one of the deadliest assassins in the world. "Bout time you showed up," he grumbles. Clayface couldn't exactly be sure what she feeling right then, since her fear-inducing smiling mask was on, but he figured it wasn't very pleasant.

"Shut up before I toss some solvent on you." Yep, she was far from happy right now. Women.

Clayface's expression grows worried. "You wouldn't."

"I never make a threat unless I mean it. And believe me when I say I always keep deadly acid on my person. After you killed sweet little 'Annie' and Robin did you in; you would've stayed dead if it wasn't for the Shadows. We have our purposes for everything."

"Yeah," the creature scoffs while approaching the truck, "as in: you needed someone who could shape shift and help your boss along with his little plan. Dealing with you I'd rather be dead."

"Don't tempt me. You failed your mission, he no longer has use for you."

"And yet you're here transporting me instead of killing me." He slides into the back of the van and slumps over.

Cheshire closes her door and puts the vehicle into gear. "Never be fooled, especially not by the Cheshire." She takes off, leading them through blinding snow with a tracking system that took her exactly back to the main stronghold. Built on the snowy ground was a fortress made of ice and stone and brick, hovering over them at great lengths, at least ten stories tall. She presses a red button on the dashboard and the doors pull open giving them entrance unto the facility. The female assassin parks the vehicle and lets out Clayface, who walks grandly over to the main computer where a giant Gorilla stood in wait beside a large metallic suit. The creature rolls his eyes: Lex had quite a power complex going on in that damned machine of his.

Cheshire takes place beside Luthor, crosses her arms, and then motions towards her package with a gesture of the head as the arch nemesis of Superman turns and holds his hands behind his back in the annoying signature gesture. "Well done my sweet. I see you managed to bring the shape shifter back in one piece," he scowls furiously, "so that I could break him."

"Now, now Luthor," Grodd argues, taking a step forward. "He managed to do a fine job for this long."

"Two and a half weeks."

"Much longer than we originally expected. And Clayface has kept the League off our trail for this long, allowing our mission to nearly be complete gathering our data from Cadmus."

Lex sighs. "I suppose I could let him live out the night."

Clayface takes a step forward. "Look, I've done what you said – and the League is lost. But I told you it wouldn't take them too long to start suspecting something, that's why they changed all the security coding and Batman started working the panel with me. But, they are suspecting something."

"Go on," Grodd urges in interest.

"The panther has figured something out. She knows that there is a purpose for the data you've been stealing from Cadmus, and she knows that each disc is a puzzle piece, and when those pieces are put together it more than likely will make something that has to do with Brainiac. _And_ that Cadmus has a leak somewhere as well."

The group stands there, thinking, trying to figure out what the next move is until Cheshire growls in agitation. "I don't see the problem here. You've already obtained all seven discs but the JL doesn't know how you're going to use them much less activate the little things. You can still move around silent as a cat without being noticed until it's too late."

Lex grins, reaching a hand out and touching Cheshire's face. "My little kitty has a point, gentlemen and ape. We've still got the upper hand. And before long Brainiac will return and destroy our enemies. And the world will be ours with the creature under our control." The villains grin then save for Cheshire, who slaps Luthor's palm from her mask. If she didn't need the money she'd have cut off his hands a long time ago. But their rejoicing was far from uncalled for and such a shame however; for it didn't matter what kind of programing was installed in Brainiac, Lex still missed one dangerous realization – Brainiac obeyed no one.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. What Lies Behind

_Hey everybody. Man i've been busy but i've still managed to upload a chapter for all three of my current stories (the Inuyasha, Queen Kobra, and this sequel). I won't keep you waiting any longer than you already have...but i will apologize. i told my facebook group members there would be an ultra hot love scene in this chapter...turns out that ultra hot scene is in the latest chapter of Queen Kobra...THERES STILL A LOVE SCENE HERE! It's just a bit more romantic than...well what u guys were messaging me about XD. anyways now everything will start coming into motion and soon you will be introduced to the new characters i told you about. looks like this is gonna be one long and in depth fic after all. ^_^ please read and review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

What Lies Behind

The blinding light hurt his eyes as the young hero was shot forward through time. Colors brilliant and unknown to mankind whizzed by and even engulfed his blackened suit as the rushing sound rung loud, yet not uncomfortably. Batman felt as if he was being tossed unto a dream like state as heavy sleepiness began to overwhelm the vigilante of the future. Sleep seemed like such a welcoming prospect even though he had no control over it. He had to resist, however, the urge – he had to stay awake! If he were to fade now there was a chance he'd never wake up again; and that was not an option. An image of the woman he loved burns into his thoughts; that smile, that warmth…he would be awake to see that again! If nothing else in this life he had to be with her again.

A white illumination opens up within the void and in the blink of an eye his legs position themselves upright, feet beginning to walk upon the air until they finally connect with a firm and stable material underneath him. His eyes close as the portal closes, regaining his senses slowly before reopening them to take in the sight of everything that was before him right now.

There was some seriously extensive damage done here in this place, like, the command center was practically totaled. Damn. But despite the destruction a feeling of self-consciousness begins to well up with some many faces gawking at the young hero. No wonder the Justice League was so highly revered and ultimately feared by society, the government, and all who opposed them. McGinnis thought he was nervous about becoming a member of the League in the far away future; he was terrified at what lied before him now. But all that doubt and worry quickly became extinguished into obscurity once Batman's eyes panned the room and landed on the frame of a woman wearing that all too familiar dark grey and black one-piece looking right back at him, a whip dangling loosely around her wide and entrancing hips, that sexy paw print resting casually on her left thigh, that full faced cowl with cat ears listening intently. It was her. The woman he had wanted and loved for so long…his best friend, his equal partner – his wife. A huge smile spreads across the neo-Bat's lips assuredly. "Max…"

The confusion on Saber's face explodes to teary jubilance. "Ter! Er, BATMAN!"

"Hi Saber," Batman answers back. "It's been a while," he voice responds back in a longing whisper.

A whine flows from the heroine's lips and within the blink of an eye the feline hero from the future is within the capable arms of her husband, legs wrapped around his waist tightly and face buried into Batman's neck. The sensation that flared between them was indescribable: hot, stuffy, chilling in pleasure that sent an overwhelming tingle racing through their hearts. Batman's arms place themselves upon the small of his mate's back and squeezes their bodies together; even now some many years in the past their hearts still beat in unison, the one thing that let him know she was still alive – and the realization of this made him hold her even closer, shushing her tears while fighting his own. His lips somehow manage to find hers, and he gently pecks against the softness of her mouth in reassuring and loving gestures.

Saber kisses him back; neither even realizing that they still donned their cowls, and not giving a damn either way. Her arms tightly wrap around his neck and the kiss turns more passionate, more fiery enough to gain whistles and coos of approval of the gathered league members. Flash probably being the only one there with a frown on his face. He turns and looks at Batman and Green Arrow…nope, he wasn't the only one. But Terry didn't care about who was there and who approved or not. This feeling of having his beloved wife in his arms once more was stifling. He'd take her right here, right now…"Knock it off you two, save it for the bedroom," a feminine voice rebukes out loud in a mild Spanish-like accent. Who could that be?

Evidently Saber knew who it was; and she didn't like the interruption one bit. The panther queen growls angrily and threatens between kisses, "I'll send you to hell, Shayera, if you come any closer…"

"Been there, done that lover – you know that already." Batman opens his eyes and stares at the floating creature in midair behind them…she was close. She was beautiful. Those loud green eyes and orange-red locks…the unmistakable wings protruding from her back. So this was Rex (Warhawk's) mother: Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, the Thanagarian. Shway. He gives Saber a look of shock as she pulls out of his arms with a reluctant sigh and turns, extending her arms out for the Thanagarian with an annoyed yet pleased look. Hawkgirl smirks, opening her hold and taking Saber into her arms, lifting the girl slightly off the ground.

"Jealousy is not a good luck on you, Shayera," Saber coos.

And Saber was friends with Hawkgirl? Oh, he would get some answers if it was the last thing he did.

"Keep it PG-13, huh kids?" McGinnis turns his head and gawks in sheer amazement at the form of Batman, the real Batman, standing before him. Saber drops smoothly to the ground and takes her place beside her husband, intertwining her fingers through his.

"In ordinary circumstances," Max replies with a grin, "your son would say something like, 'Don't be mad 'cause you're too old to enjoy something like this.'"

The original Batman shakes his head wearily and folds his arms as the remaining founding members surround them. "No respect for your elders, huh?"

"None whatsoever." Saber eyes her true love and gently coaxes him forward. "Don't just stand there, say hello to father."

McGinnis notices the uncomfortable twinge that briefly overtakes Bruce at the term that Saber used…almost in a yearning of displeasure…like he wanted her to call him something _more_. The hero from the future scowls mentally. Looks like there might be one hell of a problem here. With a begrudging smirk they shake hands, tension immediately starting to roll off of them in blatant waves.

But as the day progressed things began to settle down some, and the romantic atmosphere that had settled down on the couple had returned a hundred fold. Together they walked the length of the Watchtower as Saber gave her husband (renamed Blacknight so as to not bring up any unwanted confusion between both Batman's) the grand tour. And as they proceeded on their journey, laughing and talking and reminiscing along the way McGinnis couldn't help but look at her and feel peace and contentment. Yes the future they knew was in shambles, nearly destroyed all together from the evil of Brainiac that plagued the planet – but being here with her right now made everything better; the joy of reuniting was unstable and adoring…he'd have to thank the mechanical tyrant before killing him.

Before long however the hours pass, and the couple head towards their newly assigned room. The halls were emptying, the lights aboard the ship dimming in a loving lure. It was becoming difficult to wait much longer. Saber pushes the buttons on the keypad slowly, trying to remember the entry code – failing however as Blacknight continues to kiss on her neck, standing behind the female hero with his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. "Hurry up," he urges. "Or else whoever walks past here next isn't going to like what they see…"

"You're making it hard to concentrate," Saber sighs out, retyping the code again after deleting the last attempt.

"Well you're making a _lot_ of things hard." He plants a palm on her shoulder and pushes the girl's upper body forward into the keypad. The hero from the future forces her body around, pressing his frame against the front of hers, squishing her between himself and the door. Raising her body up and practically groaning in excitement as her legs wrap around him – and noticing all too well the lost and yet familiar sensation of her covered pocketbook against his manhood – he states, "Let me try. What's the digits?"

"SbrF01. Capital 'S' 'br' capital 'F' zero one."

The Bat punches in the code and almost instantly the doors slide open, giving way to the heroes as they step inside. A string of glowing lights catch their attention and the man smirks. "Looks like your friends want us to have a good time." All around the large bedroom there were candles glowing beautifully as the full moon lit up the rest of the area in a mystical way, and upon the bed was a shower of sprinkled rose petals. A soothing aroma filled the air, one that seemed to make the love burn greater. A bottle of wine sat on the table, probably one of Bruce's old memoirs…they probably wouldn't get to that til morning.

"I'm going to kill them," Saber huffs.

"_I'm_ going to thank them. Max," he says, pulling off his mask and then her own. She looked the same, nothing had changed at all from the last time he saw her – well, except for another vast amount of maturity and weariness he couldn't quite decipher. "You seem so tired."

"I've been a busy girl," she winks in response.

"You've been fighting," he counters with a strange tone of grief.

"Terry," Max states, placing her palm against his cheek and peering into his eyes. "It's my job, my duty."

"But never like this. I sent you here in hopes of keeping you safe." McGinnis sets her down on her feet and walks to the bed, plopping down on it warily.

"Ter," Max starts, approaching him slowly.

"He told me," Terry cuts her off. "Bruce told me about how you faced off against Bizarro…how you almost died." Damnit. So that's what the old man was talking to him about before they started the tour…if it didn't mean the chance of Terry never being born in the future then she'd kill Bruce. "I knew it was true." Terry hangs his head into his palm. "There was a moment in the future when my heart started aching, and I could feel my body losing strength – like a part of me was on its deathbed. I could feel you dying Max." He turns watery eyes for his wife. "I thought you were dead – I blamed myself everyday for that too. Sending you here all alone killed myself in every single moment of my life back there. I wanted to die…"

"STOP!" Max yells, throwing herself on top of her husband and forcing both of his arms up above his head, pinning him down to the bed with as much strength as she dared. "I was angry at you for so long," she yelled. "I hated you for abandoning me like that. Do you know how that felt? So many times I thought you had died, so many times I wondered what had happened to you – and I hated myself for not being strong enough to fight back. With every missed chance and clue at finding Brainiac's beginning I grew weary and tired. I thought maybe you were wrong, and maybe there was no hope after all. I wanted to give up…because as long as I couldn't find the link I would never see you again. And I despised you for that…BUT I LOVED YOU!" Max screams through tears.

"I loved you so much, Terry. There was not a moment when I didn't think about you. The people here have kept me sane…but when they were gone I still loved you! I wanted you! I…" Max leans down and buries her face deep into his chest, crying. "I love you so much…"

"Max…"

"So please stop. I don't give a damn about what happened in the past or the future. I only care about right now. Right now you're here with me, I'm in your arms again…isn't that good enough?"

McGinnis wraps his arms around the waist of his wife and rolls her over upon the bed, planting himself gently atop of her with a sympathetic stare wearing across his features. He hated to see her like this, so down. The last time Max had been so sad was when Lionel left, and when Terry had battled her that storm filled night like an old enemy rather than a lover. Seeing the agony play upon her frame was overwhelming even afterward…He had sworn never to make her cry like that again. But he never seemed to get it right. "Max," he says, looking into her eyes and moving closer to her lips, "It's the best…" He kisses her then, passionately and without bias. She was right, this was what it was all about. For so long he had yearned to be beside Maxine once again and now it had finally come to pass. There was nothing more in this world that he desired than this right now. "Don't cry," he pleads. "You don't have to cry anymore. I won't ever leave you again…just, don't cry…I love you, so don't cry."

Max allows him to continue to kiss her. How could she not? For so long, for so many years this was one of the things with him she longed for. To feel his touch. Terry's hands trail her body, murmuring her name over and over again as she allowed herself to give into him. Yes, everything that happened – all of the hurt, and anger, and resentment; all of the betrayal and lies and confusion – was in the past, or rather the far away future, where it could not be touched. What lied behind did not matter to them anymore. This was a new moment and a fresh start. His touch felt new, more calculated and sensual than she remembered, her mind screaming for so much more than what he was giving. "Terry please, I want you. I miss you…I want you."

Those words were all he needed; because it was all he wanted right now as well. Her clothes, gone, his clothes, discarded like old rags. They laid there on the bed, looking at one another and touching each other's bodies in passionate caresses and kisses. It had been so long – they needed to get reacquainted again. His hardened pecks and developed muscles overflowed Terry's body in a daunting way; her frame melted and curved in a sensual lure that seemed inhuman…then again, she wasn't human. Terry's tongue dances across his wife's chocolate brown nipple, her heavy intake of breath only driving him on even forward before heading down to her moistened pocketbook and taking the juices there hungrily. The way he tasted and ate at her, his tongue dancing across her most sensitive areas in motions that brought about the most defined pleasure. The sound of her voice moaning out from the ecstasy that he gave to her burned up so many pleasant memories – and in those memories he grows ever the more exuberant.

Her body was growing hot at what he was doing to her, the sheer sensation of it all was incredible. Fire was burning inside every fiber of her being, tingles of enjoyment shooting across her frame and erupting at precious points throughout Max's body. It was good – it was fantastic! "Terry," she moans out his name in a sexy way that makes McGinnis immediately rise up and take position. He couldn't hold out any longer; fuck foreplay. "I want you…" Max blushes, "inside of me." Her eyes look up at his frame hovering over him sheepishly as she repeats. "I want to feel you become one with me again…"

"Max…" He slides his hand across her legs, and they instinctively open willingly before guiding his self inside of her warm, moist, and tight frame. A sound of shock erupts from his lips as he hesitates…had she always felt this good? Max could question the same thing: had he always been this big? But questions, unnecessary questions would have to go answered…there was a greater call yearning them onward. Slowly the Dark Knight begins to move in and out of his wife, grinding into her frame in well executed movements. Max could hardly believe the pure feeling of it all – the way he moved inside of her, rousing such sinful feelings of pleasure into her body. "I love you, Max…I…ohhhh fuck…" His words stop short as he begins to pound into her frame harder, the quieted gasps and breathing turning into all out moans. She hoped the neighbors were out stopping a robbery or something.

"More…" she gasps out. "Love me more…" Well, you get what you ask for. Her wishes were his commands - anything she wanted Terry would give it to her. And although the husband had never said it out loud he'd give up the bat insignia for her...if that's what she wanted. Superman had Kryptonite, he had Max - she was his weakness...she was his source of power. Terry's passion turns even stronger, kissing her neck and chest in the midst of the pleasure evoking motions being placed upon her. So warm...McGinnis laces his fingers through hers, his nails digging deep into the bed with the feeling of Max's breath caressing his neck. She throws back her neck, exposing her throat and Terry's mouth and tongue immediately converge upon it. This moment, this incredible sensation, was merely the start of it all. And they liked it...they loved it.

"I love you…"

****That night, under the flooding light of the moon, Terry laid on his back, the sheets just barely covering his member while of the rest of his upper body remained exposed. And Max was directly next to him on her side, arm resting on his chest and covering her breasts, the covers hardly protecting her buttocks. It was like a dream, like a painting of great art. Terry plays with the ring on her finger before pulling the palm up to his lips and kissing her wrist passionately as Max snuggled further into his arms. They didn't know what future the past held for them, but now that they were together again…they'd face it together.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. What Lies Behind II Ignition

_Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to be as consistent as possible amongst all this craziness. Anyways, I know some of you guys have been wondering the technical side to Brainiac's return, well i've tried to explain that all in this chapter. Don't worry, its going to start getting GOOD (as in action-y) again. Oh, and in case you all havent read my latest update on my profile LibraDiva83 has a Terry/Max vampire fic up and going called "Bite of Life" and she has given me permission to do my own alternate version of her story...in other words: how'd you guys like to see Max become a vampire? XD anyways, please R&R - that wonderful new character i told my facebook group members about will be coming VERY soon! :) Enjoy _

_ps: if there are any grammatical errors please forgive them/me. i was trying to get this up ASAP_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

What Lies Behind part II: Ignition

Terrence awakens the next morning and stares in wonder at the sight of his beloved wife lying beside him with the most peaceful and serene look on her delicate face as the sunlight shines through the void of space and into the room upon them in an angelic-like glow. Being back with Max now seemed surreal and incredibly impossible; and yet here they were, she was still as stunning as she had been as a child, in high school, the day they married. What once seemed unattainable and forever lost was in his grasp once more. McGinnis presses his lips gently against the side of Max's forehead, stirring her from sleep. Those dazzling honey mustard irises open slowly and lay gaze on the man sitting up and looking down at her.

So…there was an incredibly hot guy staring at her, she was naked, and the urge to pounce on him and blow his mind with the climatic passion that laid within from the past and at the heart of their reunion was starting to take its hold. So… "Terry?"

His palm caresses her cheek. "The one and only. Missed me?"

Missed him? Did the moon need the sun to illuminate the night sky? So, last night wasn't a dream after all. A screen lowers from the ceiling and Batman's face immediately flares on the television, causing Max to pull the covers up over her body in blinding speed to shield her naked frame. "Damnit Batman," she yells muffled beneath the sheets, "this isn't some mission. Pervert!"

"Relax," Batman states in a forced emotionless tone, trying to fight a smile. "The cameras are equipped with a special viewing system. Right now you can see me, but I cant see you. Figured you'd need the…privacy."

Terry scowls, not at all liking his father's sudden change in tone. Okay, there was definitely something going on. He didn't expect Max to stay sexually faithful to him, but there were certain lines that did not need to be crossed. "What do you want?"

Batman's eyes narrow significantly at the aggression spewing from the boy of the future. So, Terrence was feeling threatened, was he? He must have noticed it: Bruce's jealousy. Max peeks over the covers and stiffens at both bats staring at one another. It felt like they were going to go at each other through the screen any minute and she didn't like the tension. "Bru, er, Batman – what's up?"

"Whenever you're free the founders would like to talk to you and the boy. The more information we can get on this Brainiac attack the better chance we might be able to secure a way of stopping him." The screen turns off and the television folds neatly back up into the ceiling. Terry mutters obscenities, causing Max to raise a brow in confusion. But they couldn't just stand there and talk. If Batman said to report whenever they were free that generally meant "right now", and she didn't feel like arguing with anybody after such a wonderful night.

"C'mon hero," Max giggles, leaping off the bed and treading towards the bathroom. "We've got business."

Terry shakes his head and sighs. "Really? After a night like that you just wanna haul off? Do you do everything Bruce says?"

Max raises her other eyebrow and stops in the doorway. "Touchy. Look, all im saying is this: this is the big leagues, and I may like it here but I still want to save our future. Besides, I thought we could take a shower together." Her brows narrow seductively, gaining her husband's immediate attention. She bites her lip and steps inside the door, McGinnis not far behind her.

**** "Calm down Flash, you act like it's your first time being dumped." Hawkgirl folds her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall of the Founder's meeting room. Flash had been pacing and frowning ever since yesterday. She felt his pain but still, it was incredibly annoying the hell out of the Thanagarian.

"Shut up Shayera," the speedster growls under his breath – foolish idea; Shayera sits up from the wall angrily.

Superman lands between them. "Enough, both of you. You should be happy for Saber if not anything else. She's endured more pain than all of us in certain circumstances – this happiness should be praised by us, her companions, her friends." Flash smacks his lips in agitation and looks off in another direction. The door opens and in steps Saber and Blacknight, donned in their heroic attire and holding hands.

"Sorry we're late," Saber apologies.

"At least you arrived…eventually," Batman scoffs, earning a growl from Blacknight of agitation.

Saber rolls her eyes. "Oh lay off it Bruce. Can we get this meeting started or what?"

The league members sit around the round table conversing for hours on the horrific details of the occurrences in the future. Brainiac was a tyrant destroying everything in his path. The civilians were doing everything in their power to stop Brainiac's assault – to no avail. All levels of armed forces and modern warfare across the globe seemed merely to fail; even if they could manage to halt the attacks briefly. The only hope that lay within the planet's salvation was the Justice League…but even earth's mightiest heroes appeared to be no match for the improved weaponry and technological advancements of Brainiac. Each day the battle grew worse and more deadly. It had gotten so bad that Superman immediately ordered for Batman to be sent back to the past to assist the old leaguers in stopping the mechanical villains' advance permanently. He would even, if things did not improve, send yet another leaguer back after some time. For now the Justice League was holding their enemy back and the war was at a stalemate. But too much time could not go on…not if they wanted to survive.

"But that's not all," Blacknight states after some debate. His tone held a mixture of worry as well as positive chance. "We were able to learn how the majority of all this chaos started."

Green Lantern gasps, "Really?"

Manhunter cocks his head slightly. "Such information could prove positive to our cause, if not given too late that is. Time truly is of the essence."

Blacknight nods and pulls an old and rusted beyond use disk. Though the shape of it was out of date in _his_ time, it was modern to the Justice League. "We managed to raid one of the facilities where Brainiac's – er – programming was residing. With it were countless logs and instructions; the information we gathered appeared to possess a mixture of both science and sorcery. And in your time there was only one group of people with the combination of both: the Injustice League."

The founders whisper amongst themselves as the hero from the future continues on with his message. "Encrypted on much of the data we recovered was a certain emblem: the logo of Lex Corp. Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, even Ra's al Ghul and an assortment of other villians worked together to bring this about. Though I doubt they had any true idea of what they were getting themselves into. We can account for a vast majority of them save a few like Vandal Savage, who somehow disappeared in history around the time this took place. Taking down the different Cadmus facilities was just the beginning of it – seeing as how Cadmus pretty much had every damn thing they needed."

Wonder Woman leans forward on the table and questions with awed wonder, "But why would they go this far? As desperate as the Injustice League or whatever they call themselves may be, they put quite a lot of effort into this one mission – don't they know the possibility of it turning against them is a hundred to one?"

"Power," explains Saber with a stretch to relieve the tension, "though highly desirable, often lacks conscious. There could be a possibility that the idiots are so high on becoming powerful that they can't even see what's unfolding."

"Well," says her husband, cutting her off, "there is one who isn't entirely agreeing with this whole plan." Blacknight touches a sensitive pad on the desk as a see through screen materializes above. He types in some keys and an image of a woman wearing a seductive green outfit lights up the room. "Her name is Cheshire: she works for the 'Shadows' and mainly Ra's al Ghul; but right now her employer is Lex Luthor. She's a highly skilled assassin; records prove she's a formidable foe even for the league. I'd say she'd even be a problem for Batman to take on. It's through her that the blackout amongst JLU systems and such has occurred. Cheshire is one kitty cat to be concerned about."

Saber lets out an aggravated hiss in objection. Blacknight chuckles, "Sorry love. Anyways, these discs," he motions for the rusted evidence sitting on the table, "were what the enemy was after. There were multiple items, seven to be exact. Seven discs, seven Cadmus facilities attacked? Are the pieces tying together now?"

Batman observes some information on his personal computer, compiling it all together to try and gain a better understanding. "So just what," the Dark Knight demands, "is the purpose of these discs?"

Blacknight passes out some documents to the founders. "If you read over this information you'll see that ever since the first Brainiac encounter when Cadmus was up and running, the government had been keeping a very close eye on things. After Brainiac was initially defeated Cadmus immediately went in, taking whatever bits of data they could scrape up. Needless to say the mechanical organism intrigued them, especially since earth's heroes were growing more defined and powerful as individuals – which they feared though hoped would turn into a corporate thing, which it did. Cadmus kind of understood how dangerous the technology was – so they separated pieces of Brainiac's software, data, whatever the hell you wanna call it, onto different discs: spreading them out to isolated facilities. The one thing Cadmus didn't know was that as long as they kept researching the inner data of Brainiac they were keeping him alive – and the longer they did it the stronger he became."

"The Injustice League came to understand this, so they decided to make a move. In each disc is a specific code that unlocks a certain level of potential within Brainiac. Once the codes are combined they will have made the first step to Brainiac's full recovery. He will be alive and thriving in the technological sense, learning, growing until he has enough power to reconstruct a body."

"So," Flash counters, "basically we just destroy these discs and call it a day."

"But it's not that simple. The software is so advanced it can't all just be loaded at once on some basic computer. There's a certain system that can resurrect Brainiac – but even that can't all be done at the same location. The system consists of a specific program that's spread across the country used by different companies that range from simple to military. The Injustice League will have to spread out and download all seven discs at the same exact time. Once it's connected to the same online channel then electric transmitters will shoot out across the World Wide Web – and through the Internet our little computerized dreg will gain all the power he can and even come about faster. It's marked in history as 'The Great Crash' – because once Brainiac goes online the world will be without internet for twenty-four hours – countries will blame each other for cybernetic terrorism and the world will be on the brink of a great war. Vast knowledge will be lost for quite some time. Basically, shit gets real."

The explanation sits amongst everyone in the room; now they had a better grasp on what was happening, what would happen should they fail the mission. From what Terry had told them the future was a dark place, and even though they personally (save Bruce) wouldn't be alive to see it being heroes meant doing whatever possible – even fighting the unseen – to ensure the safety and continuation of mankind. They wouldn't be heroes if they simply ignored that.

Superman nods and folds his arms in a defiance of the world ending. "And tell me, do you know when all this is supposed to take place?"

Blacknight pauses, unsure at first before biting on his lip. "Well after Bruce analyzed everything he said it all will take place on May…um, May 19 around 5 pm eastern standard time. It'll take place across the U.S." The room grows immediately silent as Blacknight looks around nervously. "What?"

Saber rises from her chair and her arms quiver uncontrollably so to the point that her husband embraces her frame with worry. "Today," she whispers.

"What? What's wrong? Saber?"

Batman narrows his brows. "Look at the date on the computer screen, kid."

Blacknight does as instructed and nearly keels over in disbelief. On the screen, underneath the pictures of Cheshire, Luthor, and others, there was the time and date. It read: _1:37:09 pm….__**May 19**_…Today…it was today…the day when the end of the world would begin.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. What Lies Behind III In Gear

_hey all, here is the next chappie! Now im sure many of you will notice i bring in two Young Justice members. I was debating whether or not to use the Teen Titans or not but I figured it would be best to just call them Young Justice for now since so many people are into that show and probably don't much about the Teen Titans. If I use them again in future chapters I will change them to the Titans - i know many people are confused by the shows but Titans (Teen Titans) came first and was founded by Dick Grayson (they probably shouldve said that but they probable wanted to avoid title confusion). I do love Young Justice though! Anyways, tell me what you guys think! and please review, it gives me a happeh! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

What Lies Behind part III: In Gear

It didn't take long for everything to go into motion and swiftly done. As soon as the day had been acknowledged the Justice League went into immediate action. Every hero traced or attempted to locate personal or corporate enemies – many to no avail. It was almost as if every major villain across the world had vanished. It could safely be hypothesized that perhaps the number of villains in on the "Brain" plot were far more advanced than the heroes originally anticipated. The planet rested quietly for some time until small pockets of chaos had begun erupting across the world – eventually growing in number and calamity so to the point that military of many countries were beginning to become involved; not fairing much against the strong and powerful enemies of the JL. It had to be a diversion; a brilliantly fatal attempt to stall and prevent the heroes from making any progress in stopping the 1st stage of Brainiac's resurrection.

"Things will grow hard and dangerous – probably one of the most difficult battles you will face during your life as a hero," Batman had said while debriefing the League members. "More than likely the majority of you will confront powerful enemies of old and new; and some of you may not return." A still quiet filled the gathering room and multiple halls of the Watchtower where other members stood, watching the conference via vid screens. Batman narrows his eyes. "But no matter what happens no innocent life should be hurt or taken away if we can help it – though there is a good chance that you will not be able to save everyone. This is what you signed up for: to save lives while losing many, whether they be others, your friends, or even your own."

A grim agreement was all that the heroes could muster up, and for good reason. Sad as it may have been it was the truth. Every single one of them knew the risks. It was inevitable and not a moment of _if_, but _when_ it would happen. And now the leaguers where dispersing across the globe, some to fend off the diversions while others were pinpointing the seven locations where the discs would be activated and heading that way.

Blacknight takes Saber's hand in reassurance and is about to board the Zeta-beam platform when they are abruptly halted by Batman. "Saber, you're off to Minnesota with Flash, Atom and Plastic Man."

Saber huffs irritably. "Plastic Man? Are you serious? Couldn't you give me somebody with a little 'promise' like J'onn? Zatanna maybe? _AND _I know you're not putting me on gamma duty, fighting off the bad guys in the streets? Batman I'm from the future – if anybody can find a way to stop Brainiac's programming it's me."

Bruce shifts his gaze away with an annoyed sigh. "There's an underground Cadmus facility there that has suddenly gone offline. I can't have our opponents getting material there that could be detrimental to our plan. Besides, anything can happen and I could be wrong. I'm sending you to what appears to be the less important of the facilities for a reason Saber. One of your skills includes stealth – I've formulated a team around that."

Max scowls, not at all appreciating his odd tone in the slightest bit. "But Plastic Man? The guy's a total pervert. Not to mention his tendency to think about himself more than a team. He's a glory hog hunter!"

"Cocky, hard headed, brash," Batman counts down in an almost taunting voice. "Sound familiar?"

The Founders stare at the Dark Knight incredulously as Max's husband immediately goes on the defensive. That was completely uncalled for! He had never been cold to Saber before – everyone but Saber. And Terry didn't care what the old man did to him, but to mess with his wife? Bruce was practically begging for an ass beating – one that McGinnis was more than willing to give. "Watch it Bruce!" Blacknight threatens.

But Batman merely turns his back to the angry predecessor. "You know her better than anyone, you saying I'm wrong?"

Saber bares her fangs aggressively. "I don't know what the attitude is about but you're 2.5 seconds from getting a bataranng up your _ASS_!"

The Zeta beams ignite and several figures appear on the landing platform. "Sorry we're late," a deep voice calls out, "but it's getting pretty nasty down there." The man pauses at the tense scene before him and his own team. "Guys? What's going on? This atmosphere is far from whelmed."

Saber turns away from Batman and walks towards the young man and his group approaching them, the leader wearing an all-black outfit with a blue winged insignia in the center of his chest that she knew all too well. "Why don't you ask daddy? He always has all the answers!" She wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him on the cheek. "I've missed you Nightwing."

Dick Grayson squeezes his play sister tightly around the hips (though he wanted her to be more often times) and rubs his nose against hers playfully. "Not as much as I've missed you. Now what's up?"

"He's being an asshole, that's what."

"Which is why," he whispers in her ear with a grin, "I left." He lets her loose from her grip, smiling at the frowning faces of both Batmen in satisfaction.

"What are you doing here?" Batman questions.

Nightwing folds his arms defiantly. "Earth isn't just a home for the Justice League. There are other teams – other heroes. Brainiac's resurrection affects all of us: Young Justice will fight as well."

"That won't be necessary..."

"I," Nightwing counters through angered eyes, "wasn't asking for permission Besides, Saber was a member of Young Justice at one point as well for quite some time: we never abandon our own. The team comes before the mission with us, not the other way around."

Superman interjects speedily, "Nightwing and Hawkman will be accompanying your squad Saber. You two can decide between an alpha and beta later. The JL acknowledges the young heroes and their help is gladly accepted. In the meantime, we've got work to do."

********Cheshire leans against the paneling in a secure room, twirling one of her poison laced daggers playfully on her fingertips as the hustle and bustle continued to rage on outside. Many members of "The Light" were now in route to their destinations, each carrying with them a key component to Brainiac's return. And while the big guns headed to defend the facilities against the possible mounting attack from the Justice League the small-ranked villains were about the world wreaking havoc; an essential distraction. With a weary huff the assassin touches the keypad and opens the door – the light illuminating the three bodies lying carelessly on the floor. She would've imagined the proficient Cadmus to have _some_ better form of security. It made their takeovers far too easy of the underground base. A large pale figure drags down the halls chanting a nursery rhyme to itself.

A shadow approaches from the opposite direction. "Everything's done."

"Everything?" Cheshire questions.

"Ivo's setting up in the main lab – getting everything warmed up."

"And the others?"

"Well dead head is there, and the others are in their positions. I doubt we'll see any action," he adds in disappointment.

Cheshire stretches. "I wouldn't be so sure. This facility has the strongest computer – we're the main base of operations, if you will. Someone will come."

The man grunts hopefully, the liquid passing through the tubing attached to his head in agitation, his muscles seeming to pulsate with excitement at the idea of having a fight on his hands – particularly against the Batman. "I got in on this to put a claim in. I was given promises by Luthor, and if I don't get 'em-!"

"Relax, Bane. You'll get what's coming to you…" Cheshire stalks away mischievously. "All will see the light."

*******The hatchway door closes as yet another group makes their drop. The one before that at its mission stop in Russia – where one of the main computers was. The next set of heroes had just arrived for "Damage Control" in L.A. Now it was Saber's groups turn. And what a group it was: along with Flash, Atom, and Plastic Man they received Hawkman, much to Shayera's dislike, and of course Nightwing also joined in on the fun. There was so much testosterone in the air Saber was more than happy for the temporary female company. With her legs crossed Saber pivots her chair back around. "Thanks again for the lift M'gann."

The rich green female Martian smiles in glowing response. "Anytime Max. I would have done it even if Batman hadn't made the official order. It's the least I could do for an old teammate."

Saber smirks. "You the sweetest."

It was true – at one point Saber left the Justice League and joined Young Justice. Things with the League had been moving much too slow for her liking, and often times she felt as if she were the only one trying to find Brainiac or stop the horrid future from happening. Her disagreements with Batman had been turning all the more fierce for reasons beyond her – and it was always at its worse after she'd been out against his orders. Max didn't care what anyone said, she wasn't some caged bird. She wasn't going to be forced into staying hidden from the world; at least not the way that Bruce seemed to envision. Somehow Saber had stumbled upon Nightwing one night in Gotham, and after taking down some enemies together she accepted his request for her to join his group happily, having been a member for nearly a year before being called back to the JL. But she'd made many friends during her stay in Mount Justice, and probably more enemies. But it was good to know that out of everyone she'd encountered one more person had been added to her trustworthy list: Nightwing. He was sweet, determined, and set on not being anything like the man he once worked under – though some characteristics were far from unnoticeable. But he was her heart, it was safe to say she loved him. Maybe that was wrong. After losing Terry, and when things seemed the bleakest Dick had been there for her in so many ways. She could see so much of her husband in the young leader and it made her feel safe and loved.

She knew that it was wrong to fall for such a guy – he was an eyesore, and practically a player amongst the females he saved and worked alongside. But with her, with Maxine, there was something different to his approaches. Not as if he wanted to get in her pants – as if he wanted to get in her heart. And that made Max start to gain feelings for him. Nightwing takes her hand into his own and grins; Saber unconsciously grinning back. But a love like theirs wasn't meant to be. She was from a different time, a whole other world from his. And try as she might the heroine from the future couldn't forget where she had come from, and who she once lived for. Nightwing loved her too, she knew this. But he also wasn't willing to force her into anything. So they became close friends instead – supporting one another. And now that Terry was back Max's heart was beginning to find itself again…even though she knew that there would always be a part of her that would want Dick as well…a part that would never be stronger than the love she held for Terrence.

Her private thoughts are interrupted by M'gann's voice spilling out loud in a mission serious mode, "Approaching destination. ETA: three minutes and counting. Engaging Bio-ship's camouflage mode. Prepare for drop." Her golden eyes then look to Saber gently, perhaps a bit too much so. "Be careful, love."

Saber stands and walks to the back of the bio-ship with a hurt frown. "It's not nice to invade people's thoughts M'gann. You know that."

"I wasn't. It was all on your face."

Saber sighs. If anyone knew the pain of love's heartbreak it was M'gann. Nightwing takes her hand and smiles. Damnit, why did he have to be so comforting? The hatch door opens and in the blink of an eye the team members leap from the ship into the darkened sky: Nightwing's legs braced against the ground's impact, Hawkman taking Flash's hand and lowering them smoothly to the ground with quieted wings, Atom hitching a ride on the Thanagarian's shoulder, Plastic Man stretching his body out to safety, and Saber landing silently on all fours on the grass. The group cowers behind a hill, observing what appeared to be an old steel factory – Cadmus hidden under it.

Slowly they tread; each member of the team having their own manner of stealth – Batman formed the team well. The outside was completely unguarded; an odd situation for any company, much less Cadmus. They swiftly slink into the building and dash through the halls until arriving to an elevator door. Nightwing analyzes the system with his wrist computer, the schematics revealing it to be an express elevator that went at least fifteen floors below the main surface. Normal buildings would go up – it was the secretive and dangerous ones that went _down_ where no one could see…or easily escape. The elevator was already gone, might as well take the other approach. Saber placed her hands on the seal of the elevator, prying it open wide enough for everyone to slip through. Plastic Man smirks, stretching his neck far out until it is to the side of Saber's face as he asks seductively, "Care to ride my back down, dearie? Parts of my body can stretch farther out than you'll ever imagine – why not go for a test drive?"

"Plastic Man, I wouldn't ride you if you were the last means of transportation on the planet. And that goes for _both_ ways, if you catch my drift," Saber repels disgustingly as she walked past him. "Besides," she adds, raising her claws, "I've got my own methods of getting around." With a bounding leap she lands on the wall inside the elevator shaft, clutching deep into it. "Concrete," she whispers. "My nails could use a little sharpening." Without another word she begins making her way down, sliding down the cold poles inside the shaft and maneuvering from pipe, to wall, and back to pipe.

"What a woman!" Plastic Man admires, beginning his descent as well.

Nightwing frowns. "Watch it asshole." The team lowers itself down the many stories until they finally arrive to their destination, gasping in horror of what laid before them. Bodies were spewed everywhere, some still breathing, the majority not. Wires were dangling from the light fixtures, still sparking. Bullet holes were everywhere, along with large holes in the walls and signs of something sharp slicing them. The signs of explosions and a heated battle were everywhere around them. They had to keep their guard up; Nightwing ordering Plastic Man to take the live bodies and stretch them back up the shaft and outside the building. M'gann would hopefully find them. Once his orders are carried out they begin their task, taking to the halls. They travel for quite some time, finding nothing but the signs of more battle and death.

Flash jets ahead speedily to check out the grounds before them. He is back in a hurry moments later. "You are not going to believe this. Babe, the seventh computer is here. Ivo's getting it set up."

Hawkman raises his mace. "How much time do we have left?"

Nightwing looks at his timer and scowls. "Ten minutes. GO!" They rush forward, only to be halted by some gun wielding guards, more than likely pawns from the enemy – quickly disposed of. The team rushes through the halls and into a large gymnasium like room; across it and on the other side of its doors was the main command center according to Flash, where Ivo was prepping the system to initiation. They barely even walk through the room when a large pale hand reaches out from behind them grabbing Hawkman and then the Flash. Saber turns her head and yells, "What the hell?"

From the large hole she and the others can see Hawkman flying back and Flash slowly creeping backwards with shock on their faces. They vanish from sight and a couple of seconds later a large form stalks past, muttering aloud in a delirious chant: "Solomon Grundy….born on a Monday…" It too vanishes, and the remaining team members realize that they were sprung in on a trap. Not long after the realization and cold chill rushes past them, knocking Plastic Man back through the side wall; Icicle strutting past to fight off his quarry.

Atom shrinks down on Nightwing's shoulder, unseen by any of the villains. Nightwing says aloud as if he were speaking to Saber, "We've got to get in there and stop Ivo. Even if that just means delaying his getting on the network – the program won't work then!" Nodding, Atom leaps down from Nightwing's shoulder and makes a beeline straight for the command room.

The door leading to the main room of operations opens up and slowly Cheshire and Bane step outside of it. Cheshire's mask donning its wide grin as she objects coyly, "I don't think so, pretty boy." Bane turns on his steroid like drug and Saber watches in wonder. So this was what Bane was? The slappers had nothing on this! Cheshire turns her direction towards the heroine, "Ah, so this is the girl encroaching on my feline territory?"

Saber stands ready. "Sorry to burst your bubble kitty, but ever heard of Catwoman? You're the real copycat here, not me."

Cheshire giggles and fingers the kunai in her hip pouch. "Mmmmmm, meooooooooow…" Saber lets loose a panther-like roar in response, preparing herself as Cheshire rushes forward with incredible speed. The two felines rush one another, Cheshire throwing her kunai directly towards Saber who leaps into the air, twirling on her side and slamming her extending leg directly onto the assassin's upraised arm – blocking the force of the blow; causing Cheshire to slide back by some feet surprisingly. The green cloaked assassin inhales, noting the tingling pain from impact. Saber crouches down on all fours pacing with a beastly growl in front of her prey. "Well now," Cheshire states behind the mask, "this should be fun."

Nightwing jumps back away from Bane's descending fist as it strikes the ground, shattering bits of it without much problem. The steroid using mega-human raises full length. "I was hoping for someone a little more promising, but I guess killing you will have to do for now."

"You can try it." Nightwing takes a couple of small marbles from his utility belt, hurling them for Bane. They crash against his chest, emitting tear gas that envelop the giant, blinding him as Nightwing rushes through the smoke and punches Bane multiple times in the jaw knocking the opponent back with each blow.

The fight rages on within the room, the sounds of their other comrades struggle eventually floating inside to where they were. Nightwing was obviously gaining the upper hand against Bane but Cheshire's advanced fighting skills was making her an even opponent against Saber. They clashed back and forth, dealing blows upon blows. Cheshire's weapons proved ineffective against Saber's astoundingly fast reflexes and attuned senses. "I never thought I'd come upon a foe quite like you, Saber," Cheshire purrs. "In my line of work such an opponent should either be a worthy enemy," she drops and trips Saber's foot, who flips backwards on her hands and lands, "or a close ally."

Saber regains herself and relaxes her stance some. "We don't have to be enemies Cheshire." She couldn't quite explain what it was but there was something about this girl that felt familiar; as if she could sense the confliction as well as the desires within the assassin's heart. Perhaps it was her animal instinct – but Saber felt as if Cheshire was doing this for both pleasure and survival…much like what Max did. Being the panther meant confrontations with self-evil and temptation to do what was wrong – simply put for the enjoyment of it all. When she had been captured by the Jokerz and hunted for sport, Max _liked_ killing her hunters – of course the girl had been doing so to protect herself as well as her cub Lionel – but there was a certain level of satisfaction that she'd gotten out of it. One that she often fought every time the heroine came face to face with danger. Kill or be killed was the law of the animal blood that pumped within her body – and she was more beast than human. It was the way, the circle of life. And with Cheshire being an assassin the grinning cat understood that more than anybody else: to kill or be killed.

Cheshire backs down, seeming to pick this up as well. Her eyes shift and spy Bane falling down in defeat, and watching the remaining members of Saber's group step through unscathed save for the plastic one. Looks like things had fallen through. No matter, the time was up, and there was no way that Ivo had missed it. "Maybe not…maybe. We'll see soon enough won't we? Say hi to Roy for me." She hits the light switch against the wall, blackening the room briefly before Flash jets to where she had been and turning the lights back on only to find her gone. Damn she was good.

Nightwing kicks open the door and the group rushes into the room only to halt in despair. Ivo was standing in front of the computer screen, a wide smile on his face tainted with an insane glint. The computer room was covered in loose wiring and knocked out guards. All of the other computer monitors were dead, save for the largest one glowing brightly. Ivo cackles quietly before allowing it to build. "You're too late. The greatest technological creature of our planet has just been uploaded and will soon be built once again…" His maddened eyes turn for them as he adds strangely, "And there's nothing you can do to stop it. Who knows, with a little luck – and by luck I mean evil genius teamed up with just a dash bit of sorcery, though I still question that being the brilliant man I am, he just might come together to do our time some good. It'd be a shame to allow all this work only for the great Brain to live during a future none of us will be alive for."

Saber growls out. "You have no idea what you've done! You've don't know what he's capable of!"

"I know, sweet kitten, that under my control Brainiac will pose a threat only to those who stand in our way…who try to block the light."

"You fool!" Saber screams, running ahead and taking Ivo by the throat, slamming him against the keyboard so hard that the metal plating gives way underneath his body. "You have killed us _all_! Brainiac cannot be controlled. Nothing can make him do anything." Ivo's face contorts into confusion at her surety. "Brainiac cannot be controlled!"

"Saber!" Nightwing yells, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That's enough."

Saber pauses before finally releasing her hold on the evil professor, letting his body slip to the blood stained floor. "We're all going to die."

******* "The battle has now turned into a war," Batman declares once again onto all the league members – even allowing the secret telecast to be viewed by the Young Justice heroes down on Earth. "The enemy was smart, and we failed…for the moment. While Brainiac is still building his self, there is hope. And while we live, the people of this world – and the defenders of it – there is always the chance of a new tomorrow." Saber leans against Blacknight, watching the gathered faces sorrowfully. "Do not give up; on this planet, or on your selves. We are the heroes here; and we will fight 'til our dying day to protect our home.. That is who we are."

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Unexpected

_here lies a random dandom chapter just to try and get myself back in the writing game. some very crazy things happened while i was away that kinda threw me into a low point. but i love writing, and i love writing my fanfics so i kicked myself in the ass and forced something out of my head and this is what i got. please bear with me everyone. im trying to pull myself together so i can start to writing good chapters for you guys once again. :)_

_**Batman Beyond: The Hunted**_

Unlimited Eternity

Unexpected

Max sighs out and rubs her shoulders down as she sits up from the bed and makes her way out of the bathroom; body dripping wet with water from the shower and a white towel tied lazily around the heroine's naked frame as her hands squeezed a little water out the pink hair - letting it drip onto the carpet. Take that Watchtower! It had been about four months since the League's failure to prevent the first and main step to their enemy's resurrection. As of now the world was thrown somewhat still in chaos. Technology had gone haywire for a few weeks after his "upload" and naturally countries were blaming each other…and then blame had begun to befall the League. Why hadn't the Justice League been able to determine the source of the problem? Or more importantly, why weren't they talking about it?

And naturally there was still the issue between Saber and Batman. Needless to say Max and Bruce were not on the best of terms at that moment; they hadn't really spoken to each other since the night of the mission and Max was growing more and more ticked about it with each and every day. But the tension had gotten worse since Terry and the old man were starting to, and Max thought the word with significant disgust, _bond_ – which wound up making her husband join the rich billionaire playboy's side. A rather nerve-wracking adjustment to say at the very least. The bedroom door opens and Blacknight enters, removing his mask with a sigh before catching sight of his wife and frowning…and of course now she and McGinnis weren't doing so well either. Life just loved to kick Maxine's ass.

"I'm home," he states, walking past her and plopping on the bed.

"You sound so happy to be saying those words," Max returns sarcastically as she makes her way to their window to stare off into the void of space, earning herself a dirty look.

"Lay off it Max. I've had a rough day."

The beautiful woman of the future lays her clothes out on the bed and replies with a fake laugh, "Helping daddy catch the Joker and then hunting down his sweet little Harley? I know. Sounds so tiring."

"You don't know the capabilities of that maniac," Terry argues, slamming his cowl down on the bed and standing up. Okay, the attitude was _far_ from necessary; much less the caped crusader of the future's ticked off outburst. She was starting to think he _liked_ to argue – though she didn't know why…not like there'd been any make-up sex within the past month. Eww…now she was thinking like a guy? The whole, "act like a woman, think like a man" bit was nowhere near her radar for pleasantries, although it had some truth to it. It was hard enough just being feminine, a wife, a super powered non-human Black Panther hybrid heroine and member of the league; _now_ she had to figure out what went on in her husband's head too? _TERRY'S_ head. Oh hell no, she wasn't getting enough out of her existence to stray that deep into the cavern of trauma and hell.

"Like hell I don't! I was taking down Joker long before you even got here!" She narrows her brows and hisses, "So pull up a chair and get in line. You're not the first person daddy's taken out for a ride."

"Right," McGinnis adds in, storming towards Max and getting in her face, backing her up against the edge of the bed and staring into his wife's eyes with blatant anger. "You would know, since you've been riding the ones he has taken out." His face turns and he stumbles back as Max slaps him, her eyes nearly running over with tears. She punches him in the chest over and over again with just the right amount of power to hurt him a little, not send him flying through the next five walls like she could have done….damn love.

"I told you – nothing happened. And yet you want to say insistent! You really are his son; your pride is disgusting." She throws her towel at his face and slips on her clothes as he wheels around and makes his way towards the bathroom, cussing him out with each step he took. "You ungrateful twip! Out of everything I've done! All the shit and tears and blood I put up with for you and this is the thanks I get? FUCK you McGinnis! You don't love me!" Terry slams the bathroom door and Max hurls a glass vase towards it in response as it splatters into a bunch of pieces and she slips on her gym shoes. "If anyone should be slamming doors it should be me! BITCH!" she adds with a scream while walking out the room and into the hallway, folding her arms across her chest as the young woman made her way towards the command center.

Asshole! Mother fucker! Stupid cunt piece of shit! Her mind threw out numerous insults as she mentally slugged him and ripped the Batman of the future into tiny pieces. If she didn't love him so much Max would literally kill his ungrateful, insecure, ignorant ass! Needless to say the Black Panther female was getting sick and tired of the fighting. How in the hell could something so perfect transform into something so wretched and ill bearing? The last time she remembered being this angry with him was after "The Hunted" (as Barbara Gordon of the future referred to it as along with numerous others) when Gibson decided to go against his wishes and become a hero…and when they physically fought each other like arch-enemies that night on the roof. Max had been so driven with rage and anger that she had actually come close to killing McGinnis. And right about now it took everything within her to stop the girl from turning around and making sure her husband never left the room again.

She heard what sounded like a whistle but the girl ignored it. Max wore a grey short sleeve top with the black outlined face of a large tiger covering the front, blue jean shorts and silver high topped converse styled army boots. She looked down and saw her wedding ring on her finger and paused to tug at it…but her face grew pained and she marched ahead, unsure if she was angry at her inability to take it off or angry that she would even consider doing such a thing. Her grey and black feather earrings flopped back and forth until the heroine finally arrived to the destination she desired and made her way towards the zeta beam tubes. Martian Manhunter raised a brow sensing her anger and sadness as it rolled off of her body in blatant waves; knowing that Max was not willing to discuss so he asked silently instead, "Do you wish to go somewhere, dear young one?"

"New Orleans, J'onn." Max returns, bumping into someone on her way towards the platform and then growling out angrily as she spies the target. "Watch where you're going!"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "You bumped into me."

Max points at her face and shoots back, "See this face? Does it look like I give a fuck?" They stare at one another and Gibson forces him out of the way and taps her foot in agitation. "J'onn…New Orleans!"

The Martian hesitates. "Batman is still on the platform."

And now Max was getting pissed. She shoots the man a look and practically boils over as he continues to stand there. "Are you going to move, or what?"

"This is my platform, if I don't feel like moving, I don't have to. I am responsible for your wellbeing. You aren't going anywhere."

"Excuse me? I'm grown, you're not my father, and you aren't my husband! If I want to leave this tower I can and will. Now MOVE!" The other heroes were starting to gather and Max just wanted to get out. The way they whispered amongst one another at her anger directed towards one of their founders was unnerving. "Either you move, or I'll move you. Your choice."

"So the decision is up to me now?" Batman argued playfully, quite enjoying her frustration as he continued to pick on her. Damn she was beautiful when she was mad.

"The decision has always been yours, right? Might as well give you what you know and spoiled to. Having control, everything going your way. It's bad enough you're being an ass to me, but then you throw my husband in too."

"Whatever marital problems you're having with Terry isn't my fault, Max."

"Fuck you, and kiss my ass. It's all your fault and if it weren't for the fact that Brainiac was destroying my future I'd have left a long time ago! I should've stayed with Nightwing!"

"So why didn't you?" he questions judgingly, his tone taking up a secretive lure of harassment.

Silence rocks through the command center and Max growls at him angrily. So that's how he wanted to play it huh? "Don't you dare try to stand there and preach to me about what's right and wrong. I don't have to listen to the man who uses his parent's murder as an excuse for being a heartless dreg."

The Dark Knight frowns at the mention of his parents – all jokes quickly cast aside. "What did you say?" Batman declares, taking a step towards her. "Watch it, Max. You're skating on thin ice."

"And what are you going to do, huh, Bruce?" she whispers, glaring into his white cowled eyes. "Lock me up? Kick me out of the League? You're mad because I didn't choose you. I was in love. I am in love. You're my father in the future – and yet you cop an attitude because Terry's here encroaching on your territory? I'm not some piece of land that belongs to someone. You're such a child." They continue to stare at one another before Max says again darkly, "MOVE." Batman backs off, eyeing her angrily as the zeta beams start up and in a flurry of molecule light Max is gone.

*********** She landed in a New Orleans alley, adjusted her clothes, and made her way out and among the crowd with a taut frown. She and Terry started clashing last week after he had asked her why she was so aggressive whenever Batman was around. Naturally she thought that out of all people her husband would be able to understand her feelings, but the more she explained her growing dislike for Bruce the more agitated Terrence seemed to become. And then came the big one. Max had seen Nightwing once again after the mission. They hung out, went to the movies, out to eat, back to Mount Justice to hang out. They laughed and laughed and relaxed together until she and Dick had fell asleep on the couch outside of the kitchen. The cave was practically empty since many of the members were either out on missions or back home with their own families; but Max was used to being left alone with a guy friend lying in her bed or lap. It just seemed like a repeat of what she was used to – and never figured anything would come from it since the young woman was ignoring one primary fact: that Nightwing loved her…and that she also loved him.

When Maxine had awoken there were two things she noticed. 1. It was dark. And 2. Dick was slightly on top of her, staring into Gibson's brown eyes with longing. He leaned down and kissed her, and with Max still being partially asleep, she didn't do much to resist. But when Dick had touched her breasts the girl immediately came to her senses and began to shove to push him off but to no avail. Dick was strong, and had her pinned down to the cushions as his body slid further over onto hers, kissing the woman passionately, telling her how much he loved her. Of course there had been a time when Max felt the same – hell even now she still did; but her heart belonged to Terry. Her hands had grown weak against his chest as the pounding slowed when she heard another familiar voice call her name in surprise. When she looked over with tears in her eyes there stood her husband, gawking before punching Grayson straight in the jaw and knocking him off of her.

But naturally knowing McGinnis that wasn't the end. Terry had been asking around, and Bruce did most of the answering: about how Max and Dick were the closest of her and her other male friends…how Dick confessed that he was madly in love with her. Naturally Terrence grew infuriated and ordered for Max to never see him again and that kinda did it in for her. She refused, and since then, try as she might, she couldn't convince Terry that the relationship she had with Grayson had never gone beyond friendship, physically as well as emotionally. Tried and failed.

Max rounds a bend and walks into a bar – the room filled with cigarette smoke and smelling strongly of mouthwatering alcohol. It was dimly lit and yet had a friendly welcoming atmosphere to it – something that Max needed badly. She pulled up a chair at the bar and sat. The bartender was a handsome young man – dirty blonde hair laying back in a messy yet somehow sensual ponytail, his green eyes serious and caring as they were alluring. He wiped out a glass and set it near the sink before leaning on the counter and asking her with a blatant Cajun accent that nearly made her toes curl, "Hey mon cher. Waz a pretty dame like you doin' lukin' so sad?"

Max smirked and replied back in an accent matching his own (damn you Bruce for all your language training! She hated running into people with another language or accent and not speaking it right with them), "Waz a bartendah like you doin' in mah busnuhs?"

The bartender raises his hands in defeat and laughs, "Ah ain't lookin' for non trouble, cher. Jus hate seein' a pretty face not smilin' is all."

Max raises her left hand and shows off her wedding ring. "Ah'm married."

"An' he prolly da one makin' you cry, right?"

Max frowns and the bartender sighs. "Sorry, sorry. Not mah businuhs. What can ah get you, cher?"

A voice calls out from behind Max and she wheels in recognition as a woman with thick flowing jet black hair and a slight Asian appearance stands behind her with a hand on her hip. She wore a one sleeved green high crop top and form fitting blue jean pants and green wedges. "She'll take a green apple margarita on the rocks…dirty." The woman winks. "As dirty as you can get it. She needs it."

The bartender smiles and walks off to fulfill the order as Max can barely believe her eyes, the girl pulling up a chair next to her and smiling. Max can feel her cheeks growing hot in embarrassment…she was so pretty. It was much clearer now that she wasn't wearing her Cheshire mask. "Y-you," Gibson begins in stuttering disbelief.

"The name's Jade."

"Uh…huh…"

"Relax. I'm not here to kill you or anything. I needed a break." Jade stretches her arms and grins widely. "New Orleans is such a free place, don't you think? I can always just relax here." The grinning assassin smiles positively, admiring Max's own beauty, slightly jealous of her awesome figure. Feline femme fatale. They both had it; she could tell just from the way the men were looking at them. Jade throws her arms around Max's shoulders and cries aloud to get the men to divert their attention, "I've missed you Maxie! The men miss our fun days huh?" The guys immediately shift gazes in realizing they'd been figured out and Jade smirks. Success. She backs off slightly, but was leaning close enough to make it look like they were two girlfriends socializing. The last thing she wanted was to draw any extra attention their way. Heaven knew who all came here.

"So," Max questions, watching the girl carefully, "you had no idea I was coming here?"

"I don't particularly make it my thing to believe in coincidences," Jade responds back in her sensually deep and dry-like voice. "Wouldn't you agree? You have to admit: you and I are a whole lot more alike than others would care to acknowledge. That's why we bonded that night at Cadmus, and that's why you haven't slinked off to report my position to your friends up in space."

Max lets out a humph and turns towards Jade with an all knowing smirk. "I could say the same thing, right? You haven't called your people to get me taken out. You haven't even killed me, yet. That must be saying something." The drinks arrive on little coasters in front of them as the girls take hold of their glasses.

Jade places her fingertips underneath Max's grinning chin as she swirls the margarita in the other and smiles. "Well…truth is, you aren't very easy to kill, hun."

"Touché'. I can respect that." Max sips on her beverage – ah, nobody did alcohol like New Orleans. "So, you and I have bonded, huh?" she asks with a curious taunt in her voice.

"I've made it my job not to kill you. Not saying I won't still halfway kick your ass when it comes to my job – just won't kill you."

Max nods her head towards the assassin in indication as she states, "I like you."

"Only like?" Jade questions, raising a brow mischievously.

"Buy me another round and we'll see…"

******** Terry paces the command center angrily, checking out surveillance and coming up with nothing. Just where the hell was she? Why would she pull a stunt like that? He growls out as a hand rests on his shoulder and Shayera says confidently, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Why would she do this Shayera?" he demands, pissed off, turning his gaze back to the screens.

Hawkgirl furrows her brows and states matter-of-factly, "Maybe the question you should be asking realistically is: who would make her do this?"

"And you are implying what?"

"If you hadn't been so damn insecure Max wouldn't have felt the need to run off on Earth and have gone missing for three days! You say you love her, act like it. You humans are so ignorant sometimes. And I can say that because Max isn't human." Without another word the Thanagarian warrior takes off back towards the transport tubes to begin a new search. Terry sighs and rests his palm against his forehead wearily. It had been three days since Max left the Watchtower after their fight and no one had seen or heard from her; and needless to say he was worried. Pissed, but worried was becoming the more prominent emotion. He felt like a fool. Why didn't he just listen to her? Why didn't he believe anything she said? Shayera was right: he pushed her away and now heaven knew where she was! What if Max was hurt, or kidnapped, or worse?

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself." McGinnis turns and frowns at the figure of Nightwing heading towards the Zeta tubes next. "You're the reason she ran off – if anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible."

"Why?"

"Do I need to say it? I love her. You know that. She's my world. And it kills me that she's stuck with a punk like you. Keep screwing up future boy – and I'll make Max mine."

Terry turns and scowls at the young Nightwing. "She loves me."

"And she loves me too. Since when does a word mean anything?"

Both men approach one another aggressively when the Zeta tubes light up once again and a brown form suddenly appears on the platform donning the same clothing she'd left in, arms folded across her chest as she watched the surprised eyes staring at her before shifting attention over towards the two boys with a frown. She snorts and walks up the steps, attempting to ignore them when Terry leaps in her way. "Where have you been?!"

"With a friend."

"You don't know anyone! Not outside of the League or the Young team."

Max pouts her lips and gazes at him challengingly. "My resources aren't tied to this organization. And if you're going to keep hounding me about it then fine. I was with Cheshire."

"You were fighting Cheshire?!"

"The words 'with' and 'fighting' are two completely different things." And now he and Nightwing were looking at her incredulously. Did she just inform them that Saber, hero and member of the Justice League, was out having a good time with Cheshire? The most dangerous and sadistic assassin in all of League history and known nemesis to good and justice everywhere? "And before you even waste your breath asking: no, I'm not telling you where."

"But Max…"

"I'm tired." She exits from the command center and walks towards her room, her stomach flopping in nausea as her nervousness grew more prominent. She went from strolling to running down the hall, a hand over her mouth as Terry raced after her, calling her name. She arrived at the door, dialed in the code and practically bust through the slight opening before turning towards the bathroom and throwing her head over the open toilet seat, her body convulsing in immediate sickness as her husband rounded the hall with Dick, watching her cling to the toilet seat for a few more moments before spitting and rising just enough to wash out her mouth with some left over mouthwash sitting on the sink counter and slouching back against the bath tub with a sigh. "Please no," she whispers. "Anything but this…not now."

Terry extends a hand for her and asks fearfully, "Max, what's wrong? Did Cheshire-?"

"Not Cheshire…I don't…feel so good."

Dick adds, "It's probably stress. Her body and animal DNA is reacting negatively to all the stress that's been placed on her lately."

Terry turns for him and yells, "You just want to make yourself sound like the good guy, don't you?!"

"If that means the guy who isn't making his wife run off to New Orleans to drink her problems away then yes! I really want to be that guy!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Max screams, rising to her feet and shoving them both out the door and across the hall. She glares at them with disgust and places her hand on the keypad inside. "I'm not in the mood. I'm alive, I'm fine. Now just everyone leave me the hell alone!" The door whizzes shut and the female hero sulks towards her bed, lying in it although she felt a little better after having threw up. She sighs out, hearing her husband approach the door and raise a fist to knock before hesitating.

He whispered quietly, low enough so that she could hear and looming with affection and care, "Max?...I love you." The sound of his shifting feet eventually dies away as he moves off down the hall in one direction and Nightwing down through the opposite way.

Max clung tight to the pillow and sighed once again. She had had so much fun with Jade for those three days, the two of them staying in a hotel and wreaking havoc. They went out, partied, kicked some occasional ass – the works. But last night Max had gotten sick: out of nowhere. She spent the most of her night laying in the bed, feeling weak and tired. Jade kept suspecting something, but wouldn't say it out loud…she didn't have to. Max knew. Or at least she thought she did. Her hand touched her stomach and tears welled in her eyes. Of all the damn times…why now?

_To Be Continued…_


	12. A New Hope

_A filler chapter basically. Things between Max and Terry are going to be so much better now! But the Brainiac Tyranny continues and its going to make things real difficult! Those of you in my facebook group: Auburn is coming! woo hoo! enjoy. not my best since im just getting back in the swing of things. i havent picked up a pen in months soooooooooo its like im a newbie all over again smh_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

Bliss

A New Hope

She sat in the infirmary, waiting for J'onn to come. Terry stood on the other side of the wall, pacing frantically, his mind going a mile a minute. For two and a half days they had been to the doctor, working to figure out why Max had been so sick as of late. But Max's genetic coding was unique, one that, for the procedure the doctor's wanted to run, the medical staff could not tap into for answers. Dr. Patrick Flake, a surgeon on the Watchtower who lived there to ensure the top health of all its occupants, smiled pleasantly at Max and stated, "Martian Manhunter should be here shortly. I apologize that we have had to resort to telepathic manners rather than science."

Max sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's shway. Certain medical practices can't be determined with my…DNA. At least you didn't call a veterinarian," she jokes lightening the mood in the room.

Terry shakes his head and chuckles, "You always had a knack for making the most frightening situations bearable."

Max rose a brow and turned to face him. "I'm not frightened. A little worried? Maybe."

"Yeah….but I am." McGinnis crosses the room and takes her hand. "I'm sorry. I've totally stressed you out – this is my fault. I should have listened to you, believed you…I…"

"Hey," Max whispers out, "it's alright. Things happen."

"But Max, you're sick."

"We don't know that."

"What if your genetic coding is deteriorating? What if you're dying?" He was obviously panicked, worried, afraid. The poor man's mind must have been haunting him at all the most drastic possibilities. Terry's heart was filled with regret. Ever since the night she kicked him out the room he did his own research. The things he discovered about genetic replication and replacement was horrifying (partially because in this time, save for the villain Cheetah, it was a failure – with deadly results). He learned that after some time the body could slowly start to lose itself, the genetic change finally losing effectiveness and flooding out of the body's system – and as it left, everything within the human body which once relied on it to survive, which had bonded completely to it – would slowly shut down and evaporate into nothingness; providing a slow and agonizing death. And that was what he feared the most. Why else would Max be caught in night sweats, her body releasing deadly fluids through vomit, her body aches and pains? She was dying.

So with that fear everything, the fights, the arguments, the lies and taunts, meant nothing anymore. He never left her side, and Max was calm again. All she ever wanted was his affection – not his judgment. If she had did something worth judging then that would have been understandable. But that was in the past now – and truth be told: Max had discovered what her husband and childhood best friend had been studying; and though she hid it well it was the heroine's greatest fear that his research was correct. What if she was dying? But why wouldn't the doctors be able to simply see that?

The entrance to the infirmary slides open and Maxine aka Saber clutches tight to her husband's hand as J'onn J'onzz slowly walks inside and stands before them, his red eyes glaring deep into her own. "Max…Terry," he addresses calmly.

"Hello, J'onn," Max whispers back.

"No need to worry. I will find the problem, and eradicate it."

"Such a thing," Terry disputes, "might be tougher than it seems."

But the Martian merely turns his head towards him slightly before smiling. "Sometimes the answers seem unattainable, because we convince ourselves that they indeed cannot be attained to begin with. Have faith," he tells them both as he stands before Max and smiles; placing his hand in the center of her chest and closes his eyes. "Have faith." His eyes glow, and Max's body grows frozen, her mind no longer there but traveling with him throughout her, testing, searching. He peers into her mind, her thoughts, her memories – finding things, leaving things, searching for the problem to administer the solution. And then, in the darkness of her mind there is a light – a glowing orb of bright illumination that nearly blinds them. J'onn opens the light, to see what laid within only to gasp, and feel the tears of Max upon his mind. He smiles and exits from her, placing Max back into her original state. And when she comes to her lips widen in a smile, and tears of joy befall her cheeks. She covers her mouth and cries and laughs at once in exuberance.

Naturally Terry is confused as he looks back and forth between his crying wife and grinning Martian – his expression beyond dumbfounded. "What? What is it?"

"The problem was not as severe as originally suspected, young hero."

"But," McGinnis questions again, his confusion turning to slight aggravation, "what is it? What happened?"

"Congratulations Max," Manhunter coos out, taking her hand gently in his own with father like love. "If anyone deserves this, it is you."

Terry growled out and stood in the way, impatience taking its toll. "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Max sniffles and touches his shoulder. "Terry…"she says his name with a strange tone that calms him and gains his immediate attention for her. She smiled, the words trying to find a way to form – a way to express her joy. There was so much she wanted to say, so many ways she wanted to say it. But in the end the answer to his question, the deep revelation, came out in a simple sentence, a minor explanation that seemed cliché and yet fit so right. "I…I'm pregnant."

Silence fills the room, the nurses smiling and the doctor giving a humph of shock. "Soooo," Patrick realizes, "your unique DNA made it difficult to determine that. But Martian Manhunter," the doctor asks, turning for the green hero with genuine curiosity wearing upon his features. "Pregnancy – that has nothing to do with psychological evaluation does it? So how…?"

J'onn turned for the doctor and explained in his rich accent that seemed to add a level of mystery and power to his words, "Though the child is still so young, so small, I detected a spirit within Max – and from that a mind; a mind that reached out to me and took hold of my very own existence. I was startled initially: thinking that perhaps it was the Panther itself which was pulling me in but I soon saw…I could see the child – not as a fetus, but as the bubbling ball of energy it would become. It was so gentle and loving, full of such passion and truth and wisdom that not even I have seen the like. It would not surprise me if the cubling grew to be a telepath, what with the mental powers that pulled even me in."

Dr. Patrick rubs his chin in interest as Terry takes Max's hand. "Are you sure?"

Max giggles. "J'onn is never wrong about what lies inside."

"But…won't this change things? Even the mission?"

"Terry," Max states quietly, looking into his worried blue eyes. "This changes nothing….except, well, the fact that I'll be a mom. I'll get to have the family life I was never able to live. If anything this will make me fight harder to stop Brainiac. And before you ask," she interjects with a scolding look, "I DO intend to keep fighting until I cant before having the baby. No arguments."

Terry smiles and leans in to kiss her. "No arguments?"

"None whatsoever," she smirks, letting his lips gently touch her own passionately.

********* The news spread like wildfire among the Watchtower's inhabitants, bringing a flurry of excitement amongst one another. Congratulations, a baby shower, the female heroes were going to have a ball – the men a lot to talk about! There was naturally some jealousy with Flash and Nightwing, but they were going to be respectful. It was one thing to be married…another to bring a child into the world. Everything, all the issues and angers and jealousies were now void – and no longer mattered. Nightwing, though he still loved Max to pieces, had to accept this news as a fact that what he wished could be, would never occur between them. They could only be friends, because that is all Max would want. He had to let her go. And Bruce had also reached the same conclusion, even going to apologize to Max and Terry – apologizing for everything (although it would take some major convincing for Max to consider him once again as the man from the future whom she could rely on). Maxine was only a couple of weeks, and had another nine months to go but she would do whatever it took as long as possible to work to stop Brainiac…the child being the more incentive needed.

"Glowing already baby doll," Cheshire admired some hours later, sitting on a rooftop in Washington D.C. "Jealous much."

"Whatever," Saber scoffed, shouldering her newfound close friend in a playful nudge. "Now down to business."

"When people say 'business before pleasure', I tend to think the opposite."

Saber rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking out into the D.C. lights glowing brilliantly in the night sky. "Honey please, your business _is_ your pleasure."

"Meoooow," Cheshire purrs out.

"Chesh…"

"Alright, alright," the assassin states, shaking her hand at Saber coyly. " I was trying to soak in the essence of becoming an aunt." Saber narrowed her brows and Cheshire laughed quietly to herself before growing serious. "I called you down here to warn you. I'm currently handling some other business at the moment so I won't exactly be dealing with the Injustice League or whatever the hell they call themselves. Idiots. But there is something I know. Brainiac's body is developing much faster than anticipated. Lex Luthor has gotten greedy and dug deep into some plans to change history – your history. They've built prototypes, where, I don't know – at least until Brainiac can build his TRUE form up. The one that would take over your future."

"Why is Lex doing this?" Saber questions. "Doesn't he know that Brainiac isn't some toy that can be wound up and only work for you?"

"He's hoping to change that." Cheshire stands and places a foot on the edge of the roof, turning her upper body slightly for Saber before warning in a low hiss, "Watch yourself. Things will get bad, real soon."

"How soon?" Saber questions, standing as well and heading to an opposite side of the building, preparing to depart as well.

The green smiling cat's eyes narrow behind her mask as she says in a tone that was laced with deadly mystery and warning, "Sooner than you think." With a salute Cheshire turns and falls back first off the roof, her claws sliding into the brick siding and slowing her fall as she plants her feet to the wall and propels herself back through the air and into the next building's dark open window.

Saber sighs in worry. That couldn't be good. The panther blooded female leaps from her side of the building, her hands catching hold of a horizontal flag pole. She swings her body round in a circle and makes a gymnast flip for the alley below, landing stealthily on her hands and feet with ease. The heroine regains her height, wondering just how soon it could truly be when her communicator beeps. She presses the button on her collar and says, "Speak."

"Saber," Superman's voice rings back. "We need you back at the Watchtower immediately."

"What's up Kal-El?"

"We…" the Kryptonian pauses. "…have a problem."

_To Be Continued…_


	13. First

_Hey all! It's been a while! Whelp, i updated the Inuyasha and The Bite: Afterlife last month and finally got around to this. Was in an accident - broke my left leg and dislocated my left ankle a couple weeks ago. Had to have 1 of 2 surgeries because the damage was so extensive. Now that the pain meds are becoming less and less necessary i'm going to try to spend this bed ridden time working on my fics. This chapter is short, basically a little something to help me get back in the game. Please review! It makes my world go round, and in my condition a round world is a good one. :D_

_also! For those of my readers who leave me reviews with questions directed towards me as "Guests": There's no way for me to message you back to answer your question, therefore, from now on if you review as a "Guest" with a question for me, I have a Q&A section on the bottom half of my profile. In that section i will post your question and then my response (as long as the questions are respectful) so please be sure to check that section for your answers :D. If the questions become rude and disrespectful then i will stop this. It's something i want to do to help my readers who are truly curious about what i've done in the chapter they read (without giving away too much). Questions and Answers will stay up for a week, after that, they will be deleted. Alrghty, here you guys go!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

The First

When Saber had ran into the Conference room it became clear that the problem Kal-El spoke of was no doubt far greater than she feared. The Founders along with Blacknight sat around the debriefing table, all eyes focused on her as the female approached and took her seat beside her husband. "What's happening?" The anticipation was evident in her voice as she held Blacknight's hand in comfort. His thumb rotated across her knuckles and she could feel a slight sense of calm trying to overtake her.

"We," Superman explains, "Just received word that the Japanese military has lost all control of one of their satellites."

"Satellites?" Saber questioned.

"A new one," Batman interjected. "One with dangerous capabilities." A screen flares up and the image of a giant metallic object floating, what appeared, harmlessly stands out before them all. "When the Great Crash took place and completely brought the world into the fear of cybernetic terrorism, certain countries decided it was best to take their own precautionary measures. Desperate, the measures they took proved to be…deadly. The Japanese invested in a bit of technology which would put them at the powerful forefront should a war ensue. But they lost control of it twelve hours ago."

"So why are we just hearing about this now?" Blacknight questions.

"Because, twelve hours ago, the satellite wasn't weaponized."

The room grows silent save for the gasps from the founders other than Superman. "Weaponized?" Green Lantern asked.

"The Japanese officially have no control. The system that kept the satellite dormant was hacked by an unknown virus in 36.78 seconds. Their firewalls collapsed easily. And just half an hour ago the satellite received a command. It is now, as we speak, lining up for its target."

Saber looked at the schematics of the weapon which Batman somehow miraculously obtained and gasped. "The line of power on this thing is equivalent to that of a nuclear bomb. If that thing fires it will take out an entire city!"

But Blacknight shook his head. "This makes no sense. Nothing like this happened before. There's no account of something like this taking place anywhere in the future."

Wonder Woman laces her fingers together. "It would appear that things are changing."

Superman takes a close look at the image feed of the satellite before frowning. "Indeed." He hits the zoom on the side hull of the object and the air of discontent immediately flares. An emblem stands out and Superman growls, "Luthor…He must have sold the satellite to the Japanese in hopes of something like this happening."

"But," Batman disputes, "Lexcorp has no control over the satellite either."

"That means," Saber begins. Another screen pops up and it reveals the sound waves of the signal that was controlling the satellite. It was nothing any human could have ever created. "There's no computer alive that could hack such a sophisticated security system so fast while gaining complete control over the satellite at the same time. Well…there is one…" She looks to Batman expectantly as he nods.

"I ran my diagnostic, and it came back positive. Brainiac is making his first move."

Saber slams her fist on the table and growls. "Damnit Cheshire!" The eyes look at her strangely.

"Cheshire?" Batman questions. "Something you want to tell us?"

"Can't," stated the black panther heroine matter-of-factly. "If something slips between the cracks then a cat's safety could be jeopardized." She stood from her chair and began to pace before looking out into the horizon of space, her nails delicately tracing the thick glass with a sigh. Finally they had a shot to end this madness…but things were going very very wrong! How Luthor and the Injustice League were able to change the future by altering the past was incomprehensible. How could they know what to do or not do? It was obvious now that the mission would be much more difficult now. "Wait," the kitten suddenly thought. "What is the target?"

Batman pauses initially before answering in a grim tone, "Iran." The room seemed to suck the life out of everyone. Iran?! "And that's not all. We've gained information that there is movement in Bialya."

"What kind of movement?" pipes in Flash, who had been unusually quiet during most of the meeting.

"Not sure."

Without another word Saber is to the computer keypad typing furiously. "Saber?"

"I'm going to see if I can track down the source location of the frequency that has control over the satellite. If we can find the source location and shut down the frequency then we might be able to stop the satellite from weaponizing."

"But even still," Batman interrupts, "that's just half the problem. We still have the actual satellite to worry about."

Saber looks to him and smiles softly. "I know."

************ "I'd say things are going quite nicely, wouldn't you agree, dear Luthor?"

"Please, call me Lex. We've been through this many times." Luthor smiled at the tan toned mature woman sitting beside across from him on a royal chef lounge wearing a barely there long gown, the split reaching above her waist and giving him a full view of her hips, thighs, legs…Her long black hair lazed about her shoulders as she picked a grape from a golden bowl with pointy nails. He felt a shiver go up his spine as her tongue licked the bottom of the grape before nestling it in her mouth and chewing. Oh she was good. Her blue eyes stared him down in a manner that made the villainous corporate mogul weak in the knees and strong in the groin.

Queen Bee smirked in response. "I did not know that we were associating business with personal consistencies, Luthor."

"Lex," he urges again. "And my dear, for those such as ourselves: business is never far from personal – in fact, business is pleasure."

Queen Bee chuckled as she trailed her own fingertips up her thigh in a sensual gesture. "Hmm, it's no wonder you have those of weaker minds eating out of your palm – you have quite the way with words…Luthor."

"I admire your power. The fear you evoke."

"Do go on…"

"I could. However, there is just one more thing before we continue this." Lex stands and casually strolls over to the chef lounge, sitting near her waist at the edge, as he timidly traces his finger upon her arm.

"Ahh yes. But ofcourse. The supplies."

"I trust everything is going according to plan."

"But ofcourse," Bee repeats, almost sounding offended in her voice. "Everything is in place. And we are even ahead of schedule. In three hours there will be an explosion so strong and powerful it will send a tremor across my country. And from there will be cries of pain, anguish….cries which will transform to that of wrath and hatred and vengeance. That is when the noble Queen Bee will help the Iranians even the score. Oh how my heart will _mourn_ for them!" She snickers before falling out into a cackle of devious proportions. The very idea of her caring about the death of another country seemed so hilarious to her. She hardly even cared about the starving children in her own country!

Lex shakes his head. "Try not to laugh when that time comes."

"I'm a splendid actress."

A strange look enflames Luthor's face then. "I can make you feel something not worth acting over."

"I have heard that before dear Luthor."

"I back up what I say, your Majesty."

"Well then prove it, Luthor." Queen Bee smiles darkly as she leans forward, closer to him, her hands clutching to his shirt. Her teeth bite into her bottom lip as the Queen growls.

"I told you to call me Lex."

"Make me." Luthor's lips clash with hers as he feels her hands shoving his jacket off with a heavy pant. He hums in his throat, one hand reaching down and grabbing her buttocks, the other her breast as their lips and tongues dance in a swirling hot motion. His kisses travel to her neck, lower to her exposed breast after having ripped the fabric away. His opposite hand changes location, slipping between her thighs as she spreads her legs for him. His fingers find the moisture without hardly even searching as he gropes the damp flesh there and moves his hand and fingers in such sinful ways that Queen Bee mews in pleasure. He had been wanting this, her, for so long now. His motion increases as he tries to make her even more ready for the tightening muscle underneath his pants and Queen Bee clutches to his shoulders tightly with a moan.

His tongue upon her breast, his hand down below – it was exceeding what she had thought. Perhaps she wouldn't have to take over this time. Perhaps she'd left someone else do all the work for once. If business truly was pleasure, then they obviously needed to do more business. Her legs raise, her panting picks up pace as his motions grow ever the swifter. "Ahhhh…_Lex_."

************* "Are you sure about this Bruce?" Superman asks, his tone far from sure.

"There's no other choice, Clark. Even you must have realized this."

"Still…" the Man Of Steel murmurs, watching the last of the group take off. They had devised a plan, a plan which sent the Founders off into three teams to extinguish the threat. Wonder Woman, Flash and Batman were to head to Bialya – find out what Queen Bee was up to and ultimately put it to an end. Superman and Green Lantern were headed for space to deactivate the satellite…destroy it if the others were unable to stop the signal on Earth. Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Blacknight, and Saber were off to intercept the controls. After over an hour of hard work and hacking, Max was able to successfully trace the main computer and source of the signal to Smallville. It was there that they would work to engage in the priority mission; sure that there would be some distraction to prevent success of the Justice League.

"We have to trust them," Batman states simply. "We arranged the teams based each individual's ability to act in the situation they're placed in. I have faith in them."

"It's not that I don't trust them," Superman corrects. "I just have this bad feeling…a feeling that something none of us could have ever expected will be waiting." Batman narrowed his brows and said no more, in deep thought. The Man of Vengeance headed to the zeta beams alongside his companions and vanished in the particles of light. Green Lantern touched Superman's shoulder – a sign of comfort; an indication that it was time for them to prepare to leave as well.

************* The Alpha Squad (Saber, Blacknight, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter) stealthily ran through the grass fields of an old and deserted area near the outskirts of Smallville. Saber looked at a small handheld electronic device as the band came to a halt outside a run down warehouse. "The cybernetic signal is coming from there," she whispered.

Hawkgirl looked up and raised an eyebrow. "An old Factory building? Why can't the bad guys choose a place less obvious? Like a hospital or something? No one would ever expect something bad going down in a hospital."

Blacknight scoffs. "Hmph! Depends on the hospital." He narrows his brows, observing the area and taking note of a bunch of men pacing the length of the building. "We're going to have to make it past the guards."

"Or pound our way in," Hawkgirl suggests.

"No," Saber argues. "The last thing we want to do is cause a scene. It may make our enemy launch the satellite sooner. We need the element of surprise."

"You're less and less fun lately Saber."

The girls giggle amongst one another, leaving the males slightly confused. "J'onn," Saber asks, "Can you phase us in?"

The Martian nods simply as the group silently slink forward: J'onn flies, holding Blacknight's arm as Hawkgirl cradles Saber in her arms, flying high into the sunlight for the building. A large shadow passes over the ground, causing the armed guards to pause and prepare their guns. "What was that?" one of them asks, turning to look at his comrade who merely shrugs in uncertainty. But when he turns back the guard gasps in shock at the sight of a green man before him, eyes glowing a demonic bloody red. His heart stopped, he inhaled to scream in warning to the others…but…what was this? His voice was cut off. He couldn't breathe! The sound of the other man behind him struggling to take in oxygen as well was noticeable. Would they die here in the eye lock of this jade colored demon spawn? "_It was a bird…_" Like hell it was! "_You saw a bird flying overhead…nothing more…_" His mind grew dim. Nothing more…It was a bird.

Martian Manhunter released his telepathic hold on the now brainwashed guards as the girls landed beside him. He informs them to hold onto him and within seconds their bodies turn faded and clear as the group glides past the wall and into the supposed to be abandoned factory. They were through, and back to their normal physical form as the coast proved clear. Saber looked once again down at the handheld computer and points towards a large doorway. "_Through there_," her voice resounds through her teammates' heads via J'onn's psychic link.

A stair way on each side of them went up above the targeted room as they all thought the same thing and divided, each group taking a flight of stairs. Once having reached the top Saber and Hawkgirl step onto a rusty ledge, overlooking a large room that was empty…save for the giant computer screen and smaller monitors on each side of it. A large type-board went about the length of computers in a crescent shape. Yet it wasn't the large computer or the image of the satellite, of the countdown image, of the helpless and unaware humans walking the streets of a major city in Iran that made Max growl under her breath. It was the man-like figure standing before the computer – tentacles coming out from under his wrist into one of the USB outlets of a single monitor, shooting back codes of data into it, blocking all virus protectors with ease.

His body was just like the original, only a bit more…downgraded compared to the full essence of what he could be. This was obviously one of the prototypes that Cheshire had warned her about. Damnit Cheshire.

"Well now…You have arrived much sooner than I calculated," the man said monotonously without looking at them. "Delays are to be expected from a prototype body designed by humans. Nevertheless, you will not stop me."

Hawkgirl touches the communication device strapped to her wrist as she stands full height. No use in hiding when you were already found. "We have a problem."

"_**What's wrong, Hawkgirl?**_" Superman responds back over the frequency that the League members could hear.

"It's Brainiac. He's here…physically right here…" The silence was her only answer as the Founders from their designated positions look at one another with a bewildered stare.

Brainiac turns then and cocks his head to the side. "You cannot stop me. Your attempts are futile." His raises his opposite hand as a tentacle stretches forth and slaps the rusted ledge where the girls were, sending Hawkgirl into the air and Saber plummeting and crashing onto the factory floor with a cry as the debris falls and piles upon her, leaving nothing left but a heap of metal and concrete and smoke.

"SABER!" Blacknight screams from his side of the ledge with terror, leaning over the railing and hand extended for where his wife now lay vanished.

Brainiac's eyes narrow. "Futile…"

_To Be Continued…_


	14. First part II

_Alright, so I updated "The Bite: Afterlife" yesterday, and today was The Hunted Sequel's turn. As you guys know, I had my accident. I've just recently had my second surgery and this recovery has been a tough one for me; but i'm trying to get back on track. I don't like this chapter, nor do I like the chapter I did for The Bite. It's been forever since I've read and written, so please excuse the crappiness. I just knew you guys have been waiting a long time, and don't you worry I truly appreciate that! alright, I know you're tired of reading my sentiments and ish soooooooooooooo here ya go: new chappie!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

The First part 2

Batman stealthily ran around the grounds of the Bialyian Palace as Wonder Woman took out the guards on the raised ledges and Flash whipped around the premises making sure the path was clear. Wonder Woman stood looking out from her vantage point of the tower and looked down upon the main entrance yard with a deep frown. With a press of the communicator in her ear the Amazonian warrior stated, "There are countless supplies gathered near the main entrance."

_"What kind of supplies?_" Batman asks.

"The military kind. Guns, explosives, tanks. Looks like Bialya is prepping for a war."

"_Or they're prepping to FUND one._" Batman dashes forward into a hall where instructions and maps were plainly left out in sight. A briefing room it looked like. The Dark Crusader treaded lightly with narrowed brows as he assessed the information before him and frowned deeper than normal. "_Queen Bee is going to give the Iranians weapons to start the next World War. I think I've figured it out. Once the satellite launches its attack the Iranians will seek retribution and the world will have to act. Bialya will become a major power and life as we know it will prep for Brainiac's return. They are making the first move to Brainiac's take over._"

A sound of clapping goes off behind the Dark Knight as he turns with a bataraang in hand as Queen Bee steps from behind a pillar with a dark smile; her black pants seductively tight while her top shows off an exceptional bust. She was a true detriment: if her sexy appearance did not have men falling at her feet, then her military power and cruel demeanor got the effect she desired – which was usually some form of criminal mastery. "Bravo Batman, bravo! Although you have one thing incorrect in your assessment," Queen Bee states as a group of soldiers meld into place around her. "Brainiac isn't taking over. WE, the Light are. He is merely a tool to our plans."

Batman takes a step back against the table with a growl. "Do you honestly think that you can control Brainiac like that?"

"We have looked into the risks, and with our fingers controlling the puppet strings things swing mightily into our favor." Queen Bee smirks darkly. "Come now vigilante. Surrender and I'll let you live to be my pet."

"Don't think so."

"Oh well. I prefer bloodshed anyway. Kill him," she commands the soldiers who run forward as Queen Bee turns and heads back up the stairs. "I'd love to stay and watch you die, believe me – but I've got to prepare my sentimental face for Iran." Without another word she was gone, leaving Batman to her guards. Batman threw his bataraang at the charging captain, it sticking to his helmet as he fell over with a cry trying to pull it out. The remaining team kneels down firing their weapons as the Gotham vigilante leaps over the large table turning it on its side to block the incoming bullets. "Wonder Woman! Take out those weapons. NOW!" he orders into his comlink.

"_We've got another problem!_" chimes in Flash's voice. He was looking at a group of papers with instructions on them. "_A caravan has already departed for Iran. They're taking a back route to avoid any kind of nuclear blast._"

Batman paused as the firing stopped for a few minutes to reload. "TAKE IT OUT FLASH!" Without another word he jumps over the table and runs forth, performing a spin kick and knocking out one of the soldiers as another begins to fire once more; Batman flips backwards on his hands and dodges behind a pillar, flinging forth a bataraang that knocks the guns from the soldiers' hands. Now for some good ole hand to hand.

Meanwhile Diana leaps from her tower and lands feet first on one of the tanks, crushing it instantly as the gathered militants unleash fire which she blocks with her arm gauntlets. She flies off the crushed tank, grabs a couple grenades and activates them, tossing one for the running soldiers and the other for the pile of weapons. Explosions ring forth as the Amazonian takes cover. Suddenly a large hand reaches forth from behind and grabs Wonder Woman around the waist. She is turned and gasps as Mammoth smiles at her and begins squeezing in a slow and painful grip as Wonder Woman screams and writhes in pain. The large experimented monstrosity had been here to ensure the League didn't attempt to step in and thwart Queen Bee's plans. As much as he hated being separated from his twin sister Shimmer, there were some quirks to working for Bee…and killing Wonder Woman would look good on his file. Needless to say the super human's physical alterations made him rather cocky.

Wonder Woman grits her teeth and clamps her hands together, slamming the double fist upon his skull causing her to be set free from the crushing weight. Mammoth staggers and groans with a growl before charging forward once more, making swings for the heroine who dodges and loads multiple blows upon him instead. She leaps back, avoiding a blast from an activated tank, looking at it with a look of shock before coming to her resolve. In a burst Wonder Woman dashes and leaps upon the tank as it fires, turning the nose in time to aim at Mammoth instead and send him flying through the concrete walls to move no more. Diana, with a mighty pull and a leg placed against the tank for leverage, yanks the firing tube completely off and, like a batter, swings the tube and strikes the tank sending it flying back some feet; it rolls a few good times before coming to a stop on its side.

Flash jets past her, kicking the soil up in a flurry of dusty smoke as he follows the caravan's tire tracks, pushing with all his speed until the shapes of the Bialyian transport becomes plainly visible. A helicopter flew overhead and Queen Bee scowled in rage as the speedster caught up with her transport. "SHOOT HIM!" she cried out – her orders immediately being carried out as the chopper loaded its guns and unleashed fire upon the red blur to no avail. Within a matter of minutes Flash had caught up with the traveling weaponry and spun around it at a blinding speed, causing the vehicles to rise from the ground in a large tornado of dust. Soldiers leap from the cars in time before they crash with one another and explode. After a few seconds Flash stops his running and comes to a standstill with a huge cocky smirk as the whirlwind dies and the transport comes crashing down upon the ground completely destroyed. Flash looks to the chopper and blows Queen Bee a kiss before zooming back to the palace of the cruel Queen. Infuriated, the female tyrant of Bialya throws off her headphones and screams hatefully, eyes maddened in rage as she swears vengeance. The helicopter changes direction and heads left, disappearing into the sunlight. Her end may have failed…but there were other areas in which she could prevail. As long as the satellite still fired and wrought destruction then Queen Bee could always obtain fresh weapons. Fools.

The Light always had a plan B. The Light was always prepared.

******* "SABER!" Blacknight cried out before turning to the Brainiac prototype with a fear evoking scowl. Unfortunately, Brainiac did not fear. "YOU'LL PAY!" He leaped down from his perch and threw small grenades forward; but Brainiac merely slapped them back with his hand, sending them tossling back in the heroes direction as they explode and cause the Alpha Squad to scatter.

"Foolish human. Brainiac cannot be stopped by mere trinkets such as that. Primitive knowledge is nothing compared to my superior being. I am intelligence. And through intelligence I have infinite power."

The debris begins to shift before shooting forth and expelling outwards as Saber stands upright, her outfit torn and ripped in some places. Her body was hunched over a bit as she huffed and panted – hearing in the back of her head the relief from her team members. "You sure are full of yourself aren't you, metal scrap?"

Brainiac looked to her with a blank expression. "I do not understand. You should have been crushed to death, or impaled fatally."

"I'll give you IMPALED!" Saber hisses through bared fangs, picking up a jagged edged piece of metal piping and thrusting it forward right through Brainiac's chest, causing the machine to falter a bit and spark uncomfortably. The remainder of the team uses this as chance to proceed in an attack as Martian Manhunter flies for the computer in hopes of hacking the network and disabling the satellite. Blacknight throws a bataraang as it sticks to his side. It beeps a red light for a few seconds before discharging and Braniac's side implodes leaving it wide open, circuitry hanging loose. Hawkgirl gives her signature cry and slams her electrified mace against the robotic creature several times until he raises an arm and nonchalantly slaps her upside the head, sending her flying back upon the ground.

Max runs forward on all fours with a panther-like growl as she makes a leap but is prevented as a tentacle slips forth from the enemy's wrist, wrapping about her throat and slamming her repeatedly into the floor; with each slam the concrete ground cracks further and further until the panther spliced heroine has been placed into a large hole within the ground, her head sustaining an injury as her mask splits, revealing blood trickling down the side of her face. Blacknight jumps on Brainiac's back, from his fingers comes a small electrical fork which he stabs directly at the base of the prototypes neck, causing the creature to cringe as his systems begin to shut down slowly. Martian Manhunter notices the computer screen fizzing a bit and looks to Terry. Trying to hack the system was failing miserably, but the answer had become clear now. "Brainiac and the system controlling the satellite are linked together. If we can take down his hard drive then we can gain control over the weapon."

Saber rolls over and with her claws slices the tentacle restraining her revealing cut wiring. Saber yanks, sending Braniac flying right for her and the wiring which was now pointed straight for him. Hawkgirl cracks her neck to the side and holds up her mace. "Let's fry this tin can." She flaps her large wings and springs for the others, slamming her mace hard into his metallic skin with enough force that it sticks. Being electrocuted from all ends Brainiac struggles to break free but Saber laces her legs about his waist to hold him down; though it allowed herself to get shocked as well. Brainiac convulses, Max's claw digs into his head; his eyes turn red and his robotic voice cries out in pain as Max rips his head off and the prototype falls limp and smokes, completely deactivated. The heroes breathe heavily for a moment before Blacknight helps his wife to his feet. They approach the screen but gasp as the satellite begins loading to fire. "That's not good," Terry states, dumbfounded.

Manhunter types furiously on the keyboard before touching the comlink in his ear. "_It would appear that they programed a Butterfly Effect Virus. Brainiac's destruction initialized the satellite to fire sooner_."

"Kinda figured that!" Green Lantern exclaimed from space as he and Superman watched the Satellite start to form small particles of light which melded into a larger orb of illumination.

"The Satellite is firing," Superman stated. "J'onn, is there any way to shut it down on your end?"

Saber took over the controls and typed, clicking and trying to work as the clock began to countdown. 30 seconds remaining. "Superman," she spoke quickly, "there's no way to electronically stop it. The Virus is meant to stay in play until after it fires, and by then it'll be too late to cancel the command code. You have to destroy it!" Her eyes looked to the screen. "1O SECONDS."

But a panel opened on the side of the satellite. A green glow shone bright and Superman groaned out before flying back as far as he could. Kryptonite. The villains thought of everything to ensure their victory. "Can't…Ughn…Kryptonite…" His head began to swoon as the Man of Steel covered his face in a sickening agony.

"Shit!" Green Lantern stated as he placed himself directly in the line of fire and created a large green shield just as the satellite began to fire. The light force clashed with the power of the ring as it propelled forth, pushing Lantern further down and closer towards Earth's burning atmosphere while managing to slowly block the nuclear force from going forth. John struggled with a grunt as he pushed his fist forward and a large bubble began to crescent around the firing satellite. "Superman! LASER HEAT VISION THING!"

Kal-El shook his head and focused with all his might; his eyes turned red, and a line of red lasers shot forth, striking the satellite to its core as the machine self-destructed – the nuclear force dissipating into tiny specks…the remnants being nothing but smoke and pieces of metal and Kryptonite. Green Lantern gathered all the debris, enclosed it within a green ball, and chucked it far into space before going to Superman's side and making sure he was okay.

"_Everyone alright?_" Batman's voice asked over the comlink.

Saber leaned against Terry as he smiled softly and touched her belly. The panther nodded and nestled her face into his chest as he replied, "Yeah. Everyone's doing just fine."

"_Good_," came Superman's voice, regaining some strength now that the Kryptonite had been extinguished. "_Gather up whatever data you can for a debriefing. Alpha Squad, bring the prototype for examination and study. We might find some reliable information…see you all back home. Good work everyone._"

Saber and Blacknight looked at the beheaded prototype with an expression of both worry and relief. The battle they had won…but the war was still coming.

_To Be Continued…_


	15. In the Unknown

_Alright, here is a little filler chapter. I'm trying to be a little more consistent when im not screwed over on my pain meds. I could wail about how much I don't like this chapter buuuuut you guys always kick my butt. ALSO I never got a chance to sketch Saber in her original outfit from the Hunted, but I did manage to do a little sketch of Saber in her NEW outfit for after she gives birth. Now it isn't much of Max's original style - please take into note that Max in my story, though still a bad a** female, has become much more sensual and tempting due to her Black Panther DNA. And who is the young woman standing next to her?Well, now just read and you'll see! This is just a basic sketch for you guys to get an idea of how Max looks - and im only doing it because ive been ordered to do so by countless readers XD The link will be posted on my profile._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

In the Unknown

The sky was a dark red, the clouds swirling through the air like churning blood; the blood of the innocent humans. Where buildings once stood there was nothing left but empty plots of wreckage and debris; some spots were luckier, having some structures still standing – nothing left of them however but skeletal like layouts as the buildings lay half distressed, tipsy to the side as if they were slowly falling over. Large metallic creatures stomped down the cracked and uneven streets as small shadows darted about, attempting to not be seen.

Wayne Manor laid flattened, completely destroyed save for the pocket in the ground that held and supported the Bat-Cave. Bruce, looking somehow much older than before as scars wore on his face and hands as he leaned on the cane and stepped forward as a figure flew inside of the den; twelve years had passed since he'd sent Max back to the past, and while there had been some improvement…the danger was still far greater than anyone could have imagined. "Did you discover anything new?" Wayne adjusted the black patch over his left eye and waited expectantly for an answer.

Warhawk flapped his wings and landed on the ground of the cave, walking past Bruce without saying anything. "Well?" Bruce asked again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Warhawk yelled suddenly, taking the operating table in his hands and flipping it over with a fierce growl before facing the retired Batman angrily. "There was nothing. Brainiac is still growing in power. Everyone's twipped up because something in the past has altered! I knew we shouldn't have sent Batman back!"

Wayne merely stares at the half human, half Thanagarian hero with his signature blank stare. "We had to. The Light has somehow found a way to alter the future – their actions have made our present even worse than before."

"No kidding!" Warhawk scoffed, taking off his mask and resting his bottom against the turned over table. His green eyes seemed so dulled against his cream like skin; so worn and weary as the Justice League member's posture resonated emptiness. "We've lost so many…including Aquagirl." His frame almost melted in grief before looking back up to Bruce. "What's the point anymore, Bruce? What do we have left? This is the Apocalypse. Brainiac has taken over everything – the remaining surviving humans live in dark tunnels feeding off of rats and filthy water. The air is nearly poisonous to us now. The League has dispersed across the world trying to destroy as much of Brainiac as they can but we have still failed to locate the main Brainiac, the one to shut down the others. Earth's mightiest heroes are nothing compared to that monster…even Superman has been killed. We don't stand a chance." He grits his teeth and stands upright, slamming his metal armored fist into the table, destroying it further with each blow. "WHAT'S THE POINT?!"

Bruce huffs and walks towards the computer. "You have your mother's temper." Warhawk growled as Bruce typed into the keyboard, files from the past pulling up across the screen. Thankfully his computer system was not attached or linked to the same wavelength as Brainiac's system, allowing the retired Batman to still be able to do some research safely. A communication link opens up and Big Barda's face appears on the screen. "Bruce."

"Barda." Warhawk approaches the screen.

"Hawk."

"Barda."

"The Guild is prepared. Everyone is here." The Guild was the new League headquarters, and also a refuge for surviving civilians. It was in an untraceable location, one deep down enough in the earth that Brainiac would not be able to trace or locate them even with the usage of technology. It was the last thing Superman had built before his demise, and now it was up and running. For days the heroes had been traveling to cities and gathering survivors and shipping them to the Guild. The Watchtower had been completely destroyed. The same Kryptonian technology that ran the Fortress of Solitude now linked and powered the Guild. It was the last stand against the attack, the one place where they could pull their minds together; even the remains of Kobra worked together alongside the League…The enemy of my enemy... "We're waiting for you two, and the remaining humans you have there in the cave." Warhawk looked around, almost forgetting that the Gotham survivors still even inhabited the cave.

Bruce narrowed his brows. "Has there been any contact from Nightwing and Blackhood?"

"Yes Bruce, they have arrived already." Nightwing was Bruce's newest and successful apprentice: Matt McGinnis. Time in the future had passed, and he had taken up the mask and became the neo-Nightwing, fighting crime with his father. Blackhood was Marcus Tan – the son of Dana Tan and an unknown father. Blackhood was still young, only twelve at that moment – but his brilliance, small size and body made him swift and lithe – making him the prime choice for infiltrating old Cadmus facilities and stealing information that has helped the Justice League and vast majority of mankind to

continue living this far. "We've locked in on your coordinates, I'll be sending the zeta beam your way now, so get ready all of you." The civilians began to gather together, Dana among them; Nelson and Chelsea and Blade had all perished during the initial attack. Now only Howie and Dana remained left of Terry and Max's old friends; a couple who were now closer than ever. Tan was naturally unhappy about her only child out fighting crime…but somehow she figured that if Marcus had been Terry's, the young boy would have done the same anyway. Now all the secrets from her high school relationship with McGinnis made sense…she couldn't even be angry anymore. Dana linked her fingers through Howie's – who had trimmed down and muscled up a bit, as he smiled at her and kissed her temple in comfort.

"Not yet," Bruce halted her, turning for Warhawk. "I've received some interesting information. Would you like to engage in a special mission? The final stand for hope that I can give myself?"

Big Barda scowled. "Just what the fuck are you talking about?"

"There's one more gift I can give. The last gift I can give. I wont be going to the Guild."

Warhawk cocked his head to the side, noting a strange look in the eldest League member's eyes, one that made his heart ache. "Bruce…"

*****Moments later there were two flashes of light, and then within a blink of an eye the Cave was dark and empty once again, not even the sound of bat or dripping water resonated through the darkness. Bruce Wayne, the first and past Batman, sat in his chair, staring at his computer screen idly. He held a group of pictures in his hands as the man's old and now mildly feeble fingers flipped through each picture slowly. His parents, Alfred, Barbara and Dick and Jason and Tim, Talia Al Ghul, Selina Kyle, Kal-El of Krypton, Flash, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, the Watchtower, the League, Terry, Max…A smile caressed his lips as the once wealthiest man on Earth scrolled through the pictures of the moments he spent with everyone closest to him. There had been so much smiling and love, so much happiness and respect even when none of them openly voiced it – they were happy together; all of them, and by the looks on everyone's faces in the photos he knew that none of them, nor himself, would dare change a single thing if it meant staying in that peaceful time with one another. They were his family…what had been taken away from him as a child had been restored a hundred fold.

Wayne sighed however as the memory of the dark sky, of the chaos that came from the horrific attack wiped away those precious thoughts for a moment as the Dark Knight's smile faded…and for the first time in a long time – tears, dripped from his old crinkled eyes onto the pictures – smearing the texture as he laid the photos upon the keyboard.

He had been sick for quite some time – he hid it well from the others, but Bruce Wayne knew that now was the day, the moment, when he had to say goodbye. He had been stubborn for a good while, living through all the suffering to befall Earth over these last few years. Wayne refused to die before now – there were too many that needed him. But now that the Batman family was growing once more, now that the Guild had been established, now that there was a chance for freedom and salvation, it was time to leave. He had expelled as much knowledge as he could to the others – they didn't need him anymore…they had learned from him well. There was nothing left to teach.

There was a faint flapping sound from above as the screen turned back on, and Big Barda looked down at him again with pained eyes. "Bruce? I'm sending the Zeta beam."

"I told you that won't be necessary," he answered breathily.

"Nonsense! We can keep you."

"You mean you can chain me to life. It's time for me to break free." The flapping sound seemed to grow louder, nearer as Bruce closed his eyes. "I'm coming," he whispered to something that wasn't there in the dark cave.

Big Barda felt her adrenaline seem to explode within the Apokoliptan warrior. "Coming? Here? Bruce, look at me." Her eyes looked off to the side where the operator was punching in the coordinates for the zeta beam. She called his name again in an attempt to keep him awake. But Bruce had always been far more stubborn than she was; he never gave a damn about pleasing others once he'd made up his mind on something.

"Home," he answered in a whisper so quiet that it was barely audible. His eyes, half-lidded looked out of the corner and saw something small and black flapping vigorously through the air towards him. A bat. The first bat he'd seen in the Cave for ten years. "Take me home." His eyes fogged and he saw the originating League members, his friends, his parents and Alfred, all of those who had ever followed him – the Batman Family, standing before him in a white misty light, waiting for him…beckoning him. "Take me…_home_."

"Bruce?"

The bat fluttered past his face, and Bruce Wayne's hand fell from its resting spot on its cane, falling limp and dangling over the side of the chair as his head fell over slightly, eyes closed, and moved no more. "Bruce?!" The Batman's ghostly figure went to join the others with a smile as they disappeared into the light. The final member of the Original Justice League was dead. Leaving behind a legacy…a chance to survive. He didn't die because he was killed, life had not been simply snatched away from him unwillingly – he died because he was READY to. It was a faint ray of hope…saying simply that the people had control over their own fates – not a heartless robot. They decided their future.

"Oh Bruce…Goodbye…my friend."

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Brainiac

_Here's a little short post. It's not much, but I couldn't keep you guys blocked out any longer. Thanks to everyone for all the good well wishes you gave me! I'm doing much better! Anywho, here you guys go._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Batman Beyond: The Hunted<strong>_

Unlimited Eternity

Brainiac

Lex Luthor walked down the darkened halls slowly with his arms elegantly stretched and linked behind his back with an intimidating air. The hall was long, but not exactly reserved away from the rest of the facility. It had been months since the Bialyian defeat – months from their technological advancement's victory. While the Justice League celebrated a faulty accomplishment the Light was growing stronger with each day – expanding its borders and power relations. More villains joined in on the Project Brain conspiracy; and steadily still they sullied their hands triumphantly.

They had the beginning stages of what they wanted: control over the mastermind. Lex Luthor smirked to himself at the prospect of global domination growing ever closer to be thrust into his conniving hands. Soon everyone would be falling on their knees before him and power would be his. All because of the ultimate control of one particular entity. He approached the end of the stone hallway where a large vault made of reinforced steel loomed threateningly. Nothing would be able to enter without consent; and more importantly: nothing could break out. A pad stood out from the door as a small camera blinked above it. Lex placed his hand upon the scanner and leaned in front of the camera as it hummed. "_DNA Scan complete. Retinal Scan confirmed. Welcome. Lex Luthor._" The computer spoke monotonously in a woman's voice as the vault doors rotated with a loud thrum with a rise of dust before slowing opening up, giving view to what laid inside.

The dark interior was lit up and glowing from the screens and buttons that surrounded the cavern like room – beeps, and hums, and flashes reverberated in a mysterious whisper as a group of scientist scratched down on pads and monitored all the data that whizzed about. A glass tank, large and luminous, bubbled with green liquid as a partially repaired body floated within it: attached with a variation of wires and plugs. It had everything it needed minus a leg and arm – a face mask over the creature's mouth as the chest pumped up and down with each breath it was given. It never ceased to amaze Lex how oddly human the machine was…and he liked that; he liked that it needed HIM to survive. A large screen rested upraised and behind the tank, blank at first until Luthor called out cockily, "How is the living dead?"

The screen fizzed before becoming overtaken by a large face, circular objects upon its forehead. It tilted to the side and replied back in a hollow robotic voice, "Brainiac never dies. I survive, thanks to your assistance – though the frail minds of these scientists only slow the progression that is Brainiac's power and wisdom." The humans scoff, insulted.

"Now, now Brainiac," Lex counters, looking up at the screen with a devious smirk. "That's no way to thank those who have already risked so much to reawaken you. Remember, if it had not been for me you'd still be laying obsolete. It was I that offered you what you now have. I that allowed you to grow by giving you the Internet. I, who is spending valuable time to rebuild your sullen body. Your progression will remain at the speed I say so: to ensure some things."

Brainiac narrowed his eyes coldly. "And just what, Lex Luthor, do you wish to ensure."

"Your control. Your loyalty to me."

Brainiac says nothing at first before growling. "Control? Brainiac cannot be controlled! Especially not by an irrevocable fleshling such as yourself." Luthor rolled his eyes. Everybody just loved saying that; and Lex hated it. He never took "no" as a good answer. Things always had to go his way.

"If I knew what that meant, I'd be insulted."

Just then the computers begin to tremble and shake, the cords whipping out of their sockets and flailing about wildly as sparks exploded into the air and the cavern trembled. The body inside the tank raised one arm and immediately afterwards the screens began to fizzle and burn as the scientists ran for their lives, screaming. The body struck at the glass, it beginning to crack as its once empty eyes lit up with life. "He's awakening! He's merging into his body! RUN! Brainiac is going to escape!" came the screams of those inside the room as guards rushed in and began to fire their weapons at the rising computers.

A set of wires stretched forth and grabbed one of the female doctor's by the throat as she cried out before slamming her fiercely into a control panel where she was immediately electrocuted. Her cries of terror died away as her body engulfed into flames and burned black before extinguishing and falling onto the ground, smoking. "I cannot be controlled. I am Brainiac!" the screen yelled like the monster it was. He was Brainiac, he was power! Did this foolish human think he could tame the wild beast that was the electronic terror of Brainiac?

Yet amidst the chaos Lex Luthor was far from bothered. He merely looked on before heading over to another panel that scanned his hand. "You know Brainiac, you may be book smart, but in my line of business street smarts – greed smarts – always counteracts a text. You need me far more than you realize." He typed some keys on a pad as a purple smoke began to float from tubes within a power box some feet away that lead directly into the imprisonment tank. The smoke poured forth and transformed to drips of liquid that dissolved into the water. Within seconds, Brainiac's body stopped punching the cracking glass and arched and writhed in pain as his consciousness on the screen screamed out in agony – the picture fading to static every now and then.

"You see, Brainy?" Lex taunted. "I hold the key to your life or death right here. And I have no problem in doing away with you for good and starting all over from scratch to get what I want." He released the button as the purple haze ceased its attack and the body within the tank grew limp in weakness and the face on the screen disappeared. "Get with the program, Brainy."

With that Luthor turned and headed out the door as the gathered humans put out the fires. He looked over his head and stated with authority, "I want this place up and running again by tomorrow. Send flowers to Dr. Richard's family for me: Say something like: She died in a terrible chemical accident, her fault ofcourse, but her passion was seen to be…ablaze, even up to her untimely demise." How disgustingly rude.

"Yes sir," replied one of the guards, shaking his head behind the boss's back as he watched one of the male doctors cower over Richardson's body in tears. Luthor lacked compassion – for it was completely eradicated with his greed.

"And get a replacement for her. There are plenty of people who'll jump at her pay. Find someone." Asshole.

"Right away."

"Now," he added with finality, adjusting his tie. "I've got a hot date with a Bialyian Queen tonight. Don't bother me til morning. And make sure the 'Spam' generator that was known as the great Brainiac stays in place." Luthor grinned and walked back off down the hall. Ah, the sweet smell of control.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
